


AMOR ENTERO.

by Serena4



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: AU donde Thor y Loki son humanos, no están relacionados entre sí. Loki es un aspirante a cantante y Thor es Capitán de meseros en el Bistro de Tony Stark.La dulce voz de Loki se adueña del alma de Thor, quien se da cuenta que Loki desea salir adelante a pesar de haberse quedado ciego pocos meses atrás. Ninguno tenía planes de encontrarse y mucho menos de enamorarse... sus vidas cambiarán drásticamente en poco tiempo, mientras su amor se reafirma día a día.Gracias a la talentosa 三木柚 MikiYuzu por permitirme usar su concepto y fanart para desarrollar esta historia.Link del fanart: https://twitter.com/miyu_niyo/status/1244779233450156032
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Thor, Dr. Strange/Loki, Fandral/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Odin/Laufey, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. CON LOS OJOS DEL ALMA

Thor lo acompañó por el pasillo, sin soltar su mano blanca y suave, caminó al lado de la camilla sin decir una sola palabra, principalmente porque el nudo que sentía en la garganta le impedía articular cualquier sonido. Y a medida que se acercaban a la entrada del quirófano, un par de enormes, saladas y quemantes lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos azules y brillantes como zafiros pulidos.

-Hasta aquí, señor Odinson…- le dijo amablemente la enfermera, vestida como correspondía al área de cirugía- Usted puede esperar en la salita y el Doctor le informará cuando la intervención finalice…

-No llores, Thor… -murmuró Loki, haciendo un esfuerzo para no mostrar su debilidad- Ese médico matasanos seguro contendrá su locura y lo hará bien. Anda a donde te indicaron y espera por mí… ¿Quieres?

-Te amo… te amo, novio mío…- dijo el rubio, limpiando sus lágrimas, pues sabía que el otro era capaz de adivinarlas por más que quisiera disimular y si él se lo estaba suplicando, entonces sacaría fuerzas de donde fuera- Todo saldrá bien.

Se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios. Entonces, la enfermera subió su mascarilla y empujó la camilla para hacer entrar al paciente. Thor se quedó así… inmóvil… con un creciente terror oprimiéndole el corazón… por primera vez tuvo la conciencia de que quizá, ese instante había sido el último para los dos. Que tal vez no volviera a ver a Loki vivo, que ese beso fuera el beso postrero de su historia de amor… los médicos lo advirtieron con claridad; debido al alto riesgo de la cirugía, la posibilidad de que muriera durante la intervención o que sobreviviera con enormes daños era alta, muy alta…

¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba así con aquella criatura tan dulce, tan magnífica? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en maltratar a un corazón tan deseoso de vivir, de ser aceptado, de ser amado? ¿Por qué tenía que morir o vivir como un vegetal? ¿Eran solo ésas sus opciones? Entonces… ¿Para qué se habían cruzado sus caminos, si la felicidad era tan corta y el dolor tal largo y tan profundo? No era justo para Loki, tampoco era justo para él…

Otra de las enfermeras, comprendiendo su angustia, lo llevó con cuidado hasta la salita de espera, le preguntó si deseaba un café o algo de comer, pero el rubio se negó con un movimiento de cabeza. “Debe usted amarlo mucho” le dijo, acercándole de igual forma un vaso de la humeante bebida servida de una máquina despachadora “Y creo que él lo ama también con todo su corazón… tenga fé, el médico que lo atiende es el mejor de esta ciudad, o quizá del país, confíe que todo saldrá bien y serán tan felices como el primer día…” 

***

Casi un año atrás, “Stark’s Bistro” el lugar de moda entre los aficionados a la comida gourmet en la ciudad que nunca duerme, Nueva York. La lista de espera por una mesa podía extenderse varios días en las horas preferentes, el sitio era pequeño, pero era tan elegante y acogedor, que tenía a su dueño, el empresario multimillonario Tony Stark, extasiado con el éxito y visualizando la forma de abrir otras sucursales en el país.

-¿Cómo vamos este día, fortachón?- preguntó a su joven Capitán de meseros, un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto, rubio, que usaba el cabello peinado en una coleta y dejaba crecer su barba, muy bien acicalada, para resaltar sus varoniles facciones. Su apodo con el que era llamado, venía del gusto de ejercitarse, que le dejaba un cuerpo fuerte, bien conformado y que atraía las miradas a su paso- Veo sillas vacías, no demasiadas, pero las veo.

-El día va excelente, como siempre… pero el horario más flojo viene siendo este, de cuatro treinta, más o menos a siete. Ya pasó la comida y aun no llega la cena, nos damos el lujo de no tener lista de espera a pesar de ser el momento donde se sirven los mejores vinos y postres a precio especial… 

-Creo que ya lo tengo solucionado- sonrió Stark, tomando un vaso con su bebida favorita del mostrador- Contraté a alguien.

-¿De nuevo, jefe? Usted no entiende… ¿Verdad? Traer aquí a sus amantes, esos mocosos que todavía no aprenden a vestirse solos a tocar el piano, a cantar o a decir bromas de mal gusto no funciona… Cuando no poseen talento son detestables y cuando lo poseen, terminan su relación y jamás vuelven. Eso le da mala fama al bistro.

-No me sermonees, muchachito… pero, esta vez admito que tienes razón. Por eso, mi nueva contratación no es mi amante, ni pretendo que lo sea, porque esta vez, pienso que podemos sacar mucho jugo a su talento… ya lo escuché y me agradó mucho su música, estoy seguro que será un buen elemento para subir la categoría de este lugar.

Tony se alejó, respondiendo una llamada telefónica y Thor meneó la cabeza con resignación… era sorprendente el genio del millonario, por eso sus negocios eran cada vez más prósperos, pero también lo era su mala cabeza, su actitud de playboy que no lo dejaba asentarse, saltaba de una relación a otra, perdiendo dinero y la calma con amantes caprichosos y ambiciosos, con los que invariablemente terminaba mal, pero… era el jefe, gracias a él tenía un buen trabajo, un buen sueldo y con eso podía continuar pagando su departamento y ahorrando para su sueño dorado: abrir un centro de acondicionamiento físico. Sabía que su disciplina y ejemplo, inspirarían a muchas personas y pagarían porque les entrenara y les permitieran usar sus equipos. Solo por eso, Thor servía con todo su entusiasmo y lealtad a Stark.

Diez minutos antes de las cinco, Thor daba por terminado su turno, pero como Stark le solicitara supervisar a su nuevo entretenimiento, decidió quedarse y ayudar un poco en el bar. Los empleados colocaron un banco de madera, un micrófono en una vieja guitarra electroacústica, probaron las luces y el sonido. El debut correría con suerte, ya que justo hicieron su arribo un grupo de hombres y mujeres que provenían del hotel cercano, pertenecían a una convención de neurocirujanos y disfrutaban de su tarde libre. Thor les colocó mesas con la mejor vista al improvisado escenario y se puso a disposición, para atenderles personalmente.

-No tienen el menor gusto, están pidiendo tragos de fantasía y desdeñan este magnífico bourbon- refunfuñó el somelier, indignado por el paladar poco educado de los comensales- Falta que soliciten maní o frituras para acompañar.

-No seas tan duro- rió Thor, colocando la siguiente tanda de bebidas en su charola- Son clientes y pagan, hay que atenderlos como al jefe le agrada… con todo nuestro entusiasmo…

Fue entonces cuando los primeros acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar, “ya era hora” pensó el rubio Capitán de meseros, sin dejar de acomodar los vasos y después dirigirse hasta la mesa de los médicos.

-“Cuando la vida se te hace canalla   
y el corazón de pronto te traiciona y falla   
prueba a pensar sólo por un minuto   
que es pasajero   
Cuando la noche se anuncia oscura   
interminable, profunda y la angustia dura   
prueba a pensar que no hay nada eterno   
hoy como siempre   
todo es un sueño…”

-Wow… canta precioso…

Thor estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de uno de los clientes, terminó de servir y se volvió para conocer al nuevo cantante del Bistro… todavía dudaba que no se tratara de otro capricho de Tony Stark. Se le quedó mirando, gratamente impresionado… 

Tenía una voz suave, modulada, con un acento inglés impecable y absolutamente adorable, rasgaba la guitarra como si acariciara una obra de arte, delicadamente, con aquellas manos blancas, largas, de uñas esmaltadas de negro. Vestía su cuerpo esbelto y elegante con un suéter azul oscuro y unos jeans del mismo color, usaba unos zapatos de gamuza color gris, todo se notaba desgastado, pero impecablemente limpio. Cantaba con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, lo que permitía que una cabellera sedosa, larga y negra como la obsidiana cayera en suaves mechones sobre su frente.

-Mi nombre es Loki, Loki Laufeyson y estoy aquí para hacer más agradable su tarde…- dijo a su audiencia, tras recibir una buena dosis de aplausos por su primera interpretación- Les traigo música de autor… canciones que he escrito con mucho cariño y también, si lo desean, pueden hacer peticiones… gracias, seguimos…

Su voz parecía un poema… hablando era mucho más linda y vibrante que cuando cantaba, y cuando alzó finalmente el rostro, Thor se encontró con el par de ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en la vida… y su piel de durazno y sus delgados labios rojos… todo él era una melodía, y abrió la boca inconscientemente, hipnotizado por su sonrisa, por la forma en que echaba atrás su cabello para iniciar a tocar nuevamente y dejar escuchar su canción.

***

Tenía que felicitarlo, tenía que decirle que su voz era entonada y clara, que la letra de sus melodías le gustó muchísimo… en fin, tenía que acercarse porque además, su jefe le dejó pendiente de revisar que la presentación fuera todo lo que esperaba. Así que, al terminar las dos horas destinadas, Loki recibió los últimos aplausos y varios “¡Bravo!” del público, lo que sin duda llenaba su vanidad de artista, se inclinó para agradecer y dejó su instrumento a sus pies. Entonces un hombre joven, rubio y espigado, que usaba un fino bigote y una barba de candado llegó hasta el artista para felicitarlo… lo abrazó y le entregó una rosa roja. Loki se ruborizó al recibirla, cerró sus ojos y aspiró el perfume de la flor. Luego, bajaron del escenario.

Thor hizo una mueca de disgusto… el otro rubio le fue instantáneamente antipático, aunque se notaba que estaba feliz por el éxito de su compañero. Soltó un bufido ahogado y se concentró en limpiar la mesa de los asistentes al congreso médico, que se retiraban ya del bar.

-Oye, muchacho…- exclamó una voz de tono modulado y evidentemente acostumbrado a ser escuchado. Thor se volvió hacia donde lo llamaban, quizá, requerían de más bebidas. - Acércate, necesito que me des unos informes…

-Diga usted- respondió, colocándose junto al hombre que aún permanecía sentado. Elegante, bien vestido, con unos ojos pequeños y rasgados de un azul claro o quizá un gris brillante, una piel muy blanca, así como sus bien cuidadas manos y el cabello castaño cruzado de plata en las sienes. Sin duda, su profesión se delataba en las manos tan esmeradamente cuidadas. 

-¿Puedes conseguirme el número telefónico del cantante que se acaba de presentar?- le solicitó, sin dejar de mirar hacia el extremo donde Loki todavía recogía sus pertenencias- Te daré una generosa propina…

-¿Perdón?- respondió Thor, ofendido por la petición- Caballero, usted se ha equivocado conmigo… yo no me dedico a empatar citas y este lugar no se dedica a eso, además, es el primer día de Loki, ni siquiera hemos sido presentados. Le suplico no volver a hacer una petición de esa naturaleza…

El hombre lo miró con desdén y sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose en la silla,

-Creo que no me expliqué lo suficiente… pero no importa, si dices que es su primer día, entonces no sabes tampoco cual es la causa de su ceguera… volveré otra tarde y lo averiguaré yo mismo- concluyó el cliente, dejando varios billetes de veinte dólares sobre la mesa- ¿Puedes entregarle una propina, verdad? Eso no debe estar prohibido…

Se retiró sin agregar una sola palabra más, pero con eso era suficiente para dejar a Thor petrificado… ¿Loki era ciego? ¡Por todos los cielos! Ni siquiera lo había notado… El hombre quizá estaba equivocado, o solo lo dijo por molestarlo, por no seguirle el juego con el número telefónico… de todas maneras, tomó el dinero y fue a entregárselo, no le diría nada del impertinente cliente, y quizá esos billetes extra le caerían bien a su economía.

-Loki…- lo llamó, haciendo que tanto el pelinegro como el rubio se volvieran hacia él.

-¿Sí?- respondió Loki, con un gesto que a Thor le pareció de completa normalidad.

-Mi nombre es Thor, soy el Capitán de meseros, el Señor Stark me dejó encargado del Bistro esta tarde… y bueno… Un grupo de clientes dejó esta propina específicamente para ti… son casi sesenta dólares…

-¿Tanto dinero?- exclamó Loki, con sincera alegría- ¿Lo escuchas, Fandral? ¡Sesenta dólares! ¡han sido muy generosos! Esto irá directo a nuestra cuenta de ahorros… para la renta del mes…

-Mmmsí…- murmuró el rubio espigado- Casualmente han sido taaaan generosos, Increíble…

-Anda, querido… deja tu sarcasmo, el dinero nos hace falta… tómalo y llévame a la caja, mi trato con el Señor Stark es que me pagarían diariamente… te invito una copa para celebrar.

-La copa va por cuenta de la casa- intervino Odinson, deseando sin saber por qué, prolongar la estancia de Loki en el Bistro y procurar que su alegría no se desvaneciera.

-No se moleste por nosotros… no nos podemos quedar… ¡Vamos, Loki!- Fandral hizo otro gesto de disgusto y prácticamente arrebató los billetes de la mano del Capitán de meseros. No dio las gracias y se llevó a Loki de la mano, apenas el muchacho pudo tomar su guitarra y se dirigieron a cobrar el trabajo del día.

-¡Muchas gracias, Thor!- fue lo que Loki le dijo, volviendo el rostro y sonriéndole, mientras Fandral lo halaba un poco más de la cuenta- Creo que ha sido un día de suerte… ¡Esperemos que mañana sea igual!

-Lo dudo…- murmuró Odinson para sí mismo, molesto con Fandral, pero comprobando que, en efecto, era quien se ocupaba de todo, mientras Loki esperaba pacientemente y en silencio, con la hermosa sombra de jade de sus ojos sin vida, perdidos en la nada- No todos los días hay potenciales sugardaddy dispuestos a soltar tantas propinas… y menos cuando existe un “manejador” tan posesivo como ese tal Fandral…

Esa noche, Thor se durmió recordando la suave voz de Loki, la forma en que sus manos pulsaban las cuerdas y el extravío de los ojos de esmeralda. Arrugó el ceño al recordar al hombre de sienes canosas, buscando descaradamente hacer contacto con él… aunque reconoció que resultaba extraño que le interesara siendo un discapacitado… y además, no estaba disponible. El tal Fandral no se le despegó ni un instante, no le permitió celebrar ni convivir con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, prácticamente arrastró a Loki fuera y lo obligó a despedirse abruptamente… la representación de la rosa parecía ahora más un complemento a la actuación, que un símbolo genuino de amor.

Tony Stark entró a la sala de espera, sacando al rubio de sus recuerdos. El café servido por la enfermera se había quedado frío… Thor jamás podría olvidar todo lo sucedido el primer día, cuando conoció a Loki, como tampoco podría olvidar lo que sucedería después…

-¿Tienes noticias de la cirugía?- preguntó el millonario, bebiendo un sorbo del vaso frío y conteniendo al disgusto al probarlo- Esto sabe asqueroso… y está helado…

-Nada todavía…- respondió Thor, con acento melancólico- Comenzó hace pocos minutos…


	2. EL JUEGO DEL AMOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de no planearlo, Loki y Thor se sienten cada vez más atraídos, poco a poco los sentimientos mutuos crecían para atraerlos al riesgoso juego del amor.  
>  También acompañamos a Tony Stark intentando anexar a cierto militar a su colección de conquistas.

-“Con tu mirada, con mi silencio  
Sobre tu almohada, comienza el juego…”

Thor solo podía encantarse escuchando la melodiosa voz. Había desarrollado una afición por Loki, por sus canciones, por su presencia en las tardes cálidas, con el aplauso de la gente y el vino tinto escanciado con generosidad. Cada día esperaba ansioso que dieran las cinco en punto para tomar su descanso y escucharlo, sentado tras la barra del bar. Le complacía ver como, después de tres semanas, los clientes iban aumentando. No solo por el buen vino, sino para pasar una tarde musical en agradable compañía. Tan agradable, con ese muchacho esbelto y suave, cuya sonrisa derretía paredes.

Tony Stark estaba bastante satisfecho con su negocio. Planeaba ya abrir una sucursal de su Bistro en el área del Soho, y sin duda, Loki estaría contemplado para dividir sus presentaciones en ambos lugares. Era parte sin duda de su fórmula exitosa, buena comida, buena bebida y buena música. En ocasiones, su mente siempre atenta a nuevos retos, se atrevía a visualizar el talento de su artista más allá del pequeño escenario.

-Oye, fuertecito… ¿Ya llegó?- cuestionó Stark, sin subir la mirada de su Tablet, donde afinaba detalles de su nuevo proyecto.

-¿El soldado?- respondió Thor, mirando a las mesas de los clientes y encontrando a un militar alto, apuesto y con un gran porte, sentado solo en primera fila y poniendo muy poca atención al artista pelinegro- Si… es el tercer día consecutivo que viene. Pedirá una soda mineral sin licor y se irá antes de terminarla…

-¡Excelente!- murmuró Tony, sonrojado como un adolescente- Sírvele tú mismo, ¿Quieres? 

-¿Nueva conquista a la vista?- sonrió el rubio, verificando si estaba lista la bebida solicitada- ¿Debo enviarle algún recado? ¿O utilizo el truco de siempre?

-Ninguno, no uses trucos con él… y es quizá, algo más que una conquista… Nos ha presentado Rhodney, un amigo común, también militar, el chico me cayó muy bien, pero… ¡Ah, el maldito destino! Me contó un pajarito que es casado…

-Eso no ha sido obstáculo en el pasado, la prueba es que, casado o no… él está aquí…- agregó Thor, guiñando el ojo, llevando la orden. Tony lo siguió discretamente con la mirada. El militar tomó su bebida y puso un billete en la mesa, Thor lo tomó para decirle: “Enseguida le traigo su cambio… ¿Desea alguna otra cosa… lo que sea?” y entonces, el militar volvió el rostro hasta el lugar donde Stark continuaba fingiendo estar atento a la pantalla de su Tablet, pero aprovechaba sus lentes oscuros para espiar. “Dejaré mi block de notas por si desea solicitarme algún pedido especial”

“Acariciarte, despacio y en silencio  
Acompañarte, hasta el suelo con un beso  
Y suavemente, dejarte desvestido  
Sobre tu cuerpo, quedarme así... dormido”

Thor regresó a su sitio y Tony ya no le preguntó nada. El otro rubio, bebiendo un poco de su soda, inspirado quizá por la letra romántica que estaba escuchando, tomó un bolígrafo y garabateó en una hoja del block, luego la rompió y la echó dentro del vaso.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Tony, dándose cuenta que tampoco ese día su joven admirador tendría el valor de llamarlo, se levantó y se fue sin más.- ¿Pues qué le hace falta para decidirse? ¿Tan mal estoy? ¿Tan viejo le parezco? - Y de inmediato fue por el vaso hasta la mesa ya vacía- ¿Acaso es demasiado fiel para atreverse a sentir algo por otro hombre?

Fue un momento divertido cuando Tony intentó unir los pedazos de papel, ya empapados en los restos de la soda, y querer leer algo de lo que el militar había escrito, lo que al final resultó imposible. Thor reía convencido de que su jefe, playboy incorregible, nunca aprendería su lección, el militar sería tarde o temprano, parte de la interminable lista de conquistas del castaño… poseía el rubio una risa suave, varonil, que acariciaba el oído, no por nada levantaba suspiros a su paso, aunque por lo general, no se daba por enterado y esa risa agradaba al recién llegado.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Loki estaba ahí, de pie junto a ellos; pues una vez terminada su presentación, se acercó a su jefe para cobrar lo correspondiente al día, tal y como se acordara en su contrato. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco… cada vez que el artista se aproximaba, en cada ocasión que podían hablar, aunque fuera un poco, sin la irritante sobreprotección del compañero de Loki, le causaba un alborozo inquietante, un calorcillo placentero que trepaba por sus venas y le agitaba en medio del pecho…

Loki le agradaba, le agradaba mucho, pero se concentraba en mantener las cosas dentro de la camaradería del compañerismo porque juró no involucrarse con nadie del trabajo. Además, ese tal Fandral siempre custodiaba a su chico, lo trataba como si fuera su posesión y no su pareja. Cualquiera podía notarlo, el espigado rubio lo celaba, lo controlaba y aunque se notaba la necesidad del dinero que Loki ganaba, parecía que al otro le daba repugnancia recibirlo. No quería problemas. Por eso mejor mantener todo en límites controlables, se repetía Thor cada día.

-Para nada, no interrumpes nada, siéntate Loki, siéntate…- le dijo apresuradamente, mientras que con caballerosidad, movía una de las sillas para que el otro se les uniera en la mesa- El Jefe te pagará en un instante, apenas se convenza que es imposible leer de una nota mojada…

-¿Leer una nota mojada? –murmuró Loki, ladeando graciosamente su cabeza y su melena de azabache.

-Sí, hay un tipo que le gusta al jefe, viene a verlo, pero no le habla, escribió una nota en mi block, pero la rompió y la echó dentro de la soda. Ahora nadie sabrá qué cosa escribió…

-¿Por qué le cuentas a todos mi vida privada, rubio musculoso?- refunfuñó Stark, mientras tomaba de su billetera el dinero correspondiente al pago de Loki.

-Si escribió sobre un block, tal vez yo… ¿Me permites revisarlo? - Thor le dijo que sí, entregándole el pequeño block de notas. Loki pasó sus dedos finos sobre la hoja superior, la que originalmente estaba justo debajo de la que el militar escribió. Sonrió ligeramente, Thor pensó que era injusto que aquellos maravillosos ojos de esmeralda, que brillaban intensamente, fueran incapaces de captar la belleza del mundo que lo rodeaba, pero, pensó también, era quizá por eso mismo que Loki era tan sensible a la música y en general, a la vida, no con la mirada, de una forma diferente, pero el muchacho sabía percibir las emociones de otros, y hasta predecir sus reacciones… siempre escuchó decir que los ciegos desarrollaban sus otros sentidos para compensar, eso era una cualidad admirable y se preguntó que tanto era capaz Loki de comprender sin mirar, de sentir con sus dedos finos, de oír y paladear.

-¿Bromeas?- declaró Tony- ¿Acaso puedes leer algo?

-Creo que si… dice: “Buenas noches, Tony… ¿Me recuerdas? Yo…” después sigue una frase que tachoneó y es imposible de describir y finalmente abajo dice: “Steve” Tiene una letra grande y escribe con fuerza, estoy seguro que eso dice…

-¿De verdad?- exclamó el castaño entonces, abriendo bien sus ojos de avellana y sin poder contener la felicidad que le proporcionaba- ¡Steve! Si… ese es su nombre, Steve Rogers… ahora lo tengo claro… y viene por mí, no por ti, no por nadie más… ¡Viene por mí! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¿Pero por qué simplemente no se acerca y ese “Buenas Noches” me lo dice en mi cara?

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú, Jefe?- apuntó Thor, causándole una vez más un sonrojo al dueño del Bistro. Tosió un par de veces, aclarando su garganta, entregó su dinero a Loki y se excusó para ir por un trago de “hombres” según dijo.

***

-Hace casi una hora terminó tu presentación y tu compañero no ha llegado por ti…- dijo Thor, notando la preocupación de Loki y la larga espera por Fandral.

-Quizá tuvo algo importante que lo retrasó…- respondió, sin perder el ánimo- Ya sabes como son los trabajos… a veces…

-Fue sorprendente que pudieras leer en el papel… supongo que has aprendido a usar el tacto por tu… bueno…

-¿Por mi ceguera? No tengas miedo de decirlo… hace unos meses, tampoco yo podía creerlo y lloraba mucho, tenía deseos de morir… pero decidí que si tenía que estar en este mundo sin poder ver, entonces tenía que sobreponerme y luchar, y eso hago. Todos los días me propongo que esta discapacidad no me detenga, que no afecte mi vida.

-¿Quieres decir que no fue de nacimiento?

-No… perdí la vista hace más o menos un año y medio… a causa de un accidente en motocicleta… fue algo estúpido, pude morir, pero solo me quedé ciego.

-Lo siento mucho… al menos, tienes a alguien que te ama y te apoya, que no te ha dejado solo. ¿Y tu familia?

-Mis padres no deseaban saber de mí antes del accidente… tampoco después… no tiene sentido hablar de eso…

Thor se arrepintió de tocar el tema cuando vió el rostro de Loki ensombrecerse. Si, tal vez estaba luchando día con día, saliendo adelante, aprendiendo a defenderse del mundo sin el preciado don de la vista… pero definitivamente, el tema de la familia le afectaba, se le notaba.

-Soy un idiota, no quise ser imprudente… como tú, mis padres tampoco quieren saber mucho sobre mí, aunque en mi caso, es por abandonar la carrera que ellos eligieron… querían que estudiase economía ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no me imagino metido en una oficina, rodeado de números… no es lo mío…

-Escuché que tu apellido es Odinson… ¿Eres familiar de Odin Borson, el empresario? ¿Eres el famoso Thor Odinson, capitán del equipo universitario de futbol? Supe que dejaste la escuela y una prometedora carrera profesional en el deporte, supe del escándalo en el campus y el enfado de tu padre... jamás me imaginé encontrarte trabajando como mesero.

-Mi vida al parecer, no es un secreto para nadie… y sí… soy yo… trabajo sirviendo mesas porque es un trabajo tan digno como cualquier ocupación honrada. Y la verdad es que Tony Stark me favoreció bastante, conoce a mi padre y me ayudó a espaldas de él, pues lo desaprueba absolutamente. Si por el poderoso Odín fuera, verme derrotado y arrastrándome a sus pies pidiendo perdón, es lo más deseable…

-Te recuerdo… te vi varias veces cuando acompañaba a mis hermanos mayores a la universidad, eras bastante famoso… muy alto, muy rubio… como el sol, tienes los ojos azules y buen cuerpo, el Señor Stark te llamó “fortachón”, así que supongo que aún posees afición por las pesas y el ejercicio…

-Quizá ya no tanto…- bromeó Thor, mostrando el bíceps y llevando la mano de Loki a su brazo- ¿Qué tal?

-Bastante bien…- rió Loki, nervioso, pero tocando el músculo firme y la piel elástica- Así… así me acuerdo de ti…

-Jamás esperé que me conocieras y me alegro tanto… quiere decir que sabes como soy, o al menos, como era, porque ahora, tengo otros intereses, otras metas en la vida… ¿Quieres contarme sobre ti? Me gustaría escucharte…

Fandral llegó entonces, llamando al pelinegro. Loki retiró a toda prisa su mano del brazo de Thor, su sonrisa se apagó un instante que el otro no dejó de notar, aun cuando de inmediato recobró el buen semblante y extendió su mano para que Fandral la tomara. 

-Querido, estaba preocupado por ti…- le dijo, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Tenía cosas que hacer… vámonos ya, es muy tarde…- respondió el otro, sin un especial afecto en su voz.

Fandral lo apuró con un ademán un poco reseco, soltando su mano y buscando en los bolsillos el dinero de la paga del día. Loki no se opuso al cateo, pero de nuevo su semblante se mostraba sombrío. Quizá estaba avergonzado por los modales del rubio, o quizá simplemente, ya no podía ocultar una parte oscura de su relación.

-Loki, puedo pedir al jefe uno de los autos, puedo llevarte a tu casa… puedo llevarlos a ambos…

-¿Te estamos solicitando ayuda?- cuestionó Fandral, encarando al enorme capitán de meseros- ¿Qué interés tiene este tipo en darte atenciones, Loki? 

-Fandral…- murmuró Loki, cerrando los puños con rabia.

-Solo es un favor… Loki canta en este establecimiento y afuera comenzó a llover, no quiero que enferme y perjudique los intereses del Señor Stark- respondió Thor, en tono algo fanfarrón.

-Loki y yo nos vamos como podamos irnos, no necesitamos cuidarle los billetes a ningún viejo rabo verde- sentenció Fandral, echándose a andar y seguido de cerca por Loki, que sin la guía de su compañero y con la prisa, tropezó un par de veces con las mesas y los clientes antes de abandonar el Bistro.- ¿O acaso ese Stark tiene interés en ti?- continuó discutiendo el compañero del pelinegro.

Con ese primer confrontamiento, a Thor le quedaban dos cosas muy claras… detestaba a Fandral en primer lugar, lo consideraba poco amable y estaba seguro que existían malos tratos en su relación, no violencia, pero quizá algo de celos excesivos, manipulación… y dos, sentía por Loki un poco más que camaradería… así que reconsideró su impulso de seguirlos e intervenir nuevamente, porque desde la ventana, pudo atestiguar claramente los aspavientos de ambos… la discusión continuaba y todo por su culpa, por intentar ser atento con Loki. Si bajaba, lo mínimo que haría sería romperle la cara por hacerle pasar un mal rato en público.

***

Por los siguientes dos días, Thor no cruzó ni siquiera el saludo con Loki… y eso lo mantenía bastante inquieto. El pelinegro llegaba puntual, acompañado de Fandral, quien en actitud cariñosa, lo ayudaba a instalar el sonido y su instrumento de trabajo, afinaba las cuerdas para él y se despedía con un beso. Contrario a lo que pensaba, todo parecía ir bastante bien entre los dos… quizá tras la discusión, vino una dulce reconciliación.

Otro que se encontraba de mal humor era, por supuesto, Tony. Su militar tampoco había acudido los últimos dos días y para evitar pensar en él, llamó a uno de sus anteriores amantes. Era el que peor le caía a Thor, de los últimos que le conoció… un tal Bruce Banner, que no era tan joven como otros, pero era más bien pretencioso y según Tony, habían terminado en tan buenos acuerdos, que se consideraban “amigos con derechos”, así que se proponía pasar una noche entretenida, sin riesgo y sin compromiso.

Cuando Banner llegó, se fue de inmediato a una mesa discreta y pidieron las primeras bebidas de la tarde, en menos de dos copas, Tony y Bruce estaban poniéndose al corriente del sabor de sus salivas y sus lenguas, trenzados en una sesión de candentes besos.

Pero fue justo cuando el soldado entró… con su impecable uniforme, con la ceremonia de siempre, esta vez, antes de sentarse y pedir su soda mineral, se acercó a Loki y le entregó un papel doblado. Loki debió aclararle que estaba imposibilitado para leerlo, lo que puso en la cara de Steve un gesto de genuina sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba que aquel chico fuera invidente. Entonces, le susurró al oído, el otro asintió y el militar ocupó su silla y pidió su soda.

-“No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti…  
Por halagarte y para que se sepa  
Tomé papel y lápiz y esparcí  
Las prendas de mi amor, sobre la mesa…”

Al principio Thor no compendió la canción, era antigua, pasada de moda, y por supuesto no pertenecía al repertorio usual de Loki, pero conforme escuchó la letra, en aquella voz cristalina y vibrante, comprendió que Tony debía recibir el mensaje. Fue a interrumpir la batalla de lenguas, pero se encontró con que ciertamente, Bruce ya estaba ocupado atendiendo una zona diferente a los labios de Stark.

-Jefe, venga a escuchar esto…- le dijo de todos modos, volviendo la mirada para no ser (aún más) indiscreto.

-¿Mmm?- ronroneó Tony, disfrutando aquella felación casi pública- Largo… estoy ocupado…

-Es que creo que DEBE escuchar la canción de Loki…- insistió el rubio, alzando un poco la cortina que daba privacidad a los amantes clandestinos.

-“Buscaba una canción y me perdí…  
En un montón de palabras gastadas  
No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti  
Y no se me ocurre nada…”

Tony se retiró los lentes para poner atención… si, ahí estaba, su rubio y apuesto militar, dedicándole una canción. Con un ademán firme, levantó la cabeza del que seguía en su labor, “Bruce, Bruce… mi querido…” le dijo, besándolo en los labios y limpiando después cualquier resto de su humedad “Tengo que atender un negocio urgente…” agregó, mientras se subía el cierre y arreglaba su camisa “Thor te dará lo que necesites para tu nuevo negocio, disculpa… quizá otra noche te compensaré esta interrupción, pero te daré el dinero que acordamos y no te preocupes, es un préstamos que puedes pagarme cuando puedas y como puedas…”

-¿De cuánto estamos ablando?- preguntó Thor, contento con despedir a Banner sin miramientos.

-Dos mil dólares…- respondió el otro, arreglándose el cabello con los dedos y colocando sus anteojos.

-¿Dos mil dólares?- repitió el rubio, abriendo los ojos con azoro- Debes tener una lengua privilegiada, demonios…

-Dale dos mil quinientos y no cuestiones- ordenó Stark, ya atento al homenaje musical que seguía con otra vieja canción.

-“Te llegará una rosa cada día…  
Que medie entre los una distancia  
Y será tu silente compañía…”

Steve estaba, ahora sí, mirando directamente al castaño y conforme la canción decía, sostenía una sola rosa roja de tallo largo, atada con un listón a un pequeño rollo de papel. Besó la flor a los últimos acordes que Loki sacaba de su guitarra, la dejó sobre la mesa y se retiró. Tony estaba en la luna.

“Te llegará una rosa y la mañana  
Será para vivirla entre comillas  
Tu alma escapará por la ventana  
De tu orilla volando hasta mi orilla…  
Aquellos que no tienen fantasía  
No podrán entender, es muy complejo  
Que acorta la distancia cada día  
Recibir una rosa desde lejos…”

***

El clima artificial de la estación subterránea era en ocasiones, demasiado abrumador… entre las personas que iban y venían y el calor, daban deseos de echarse encima un vaso de agua con hielo… así que, decidió comprarse un cono de helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Lo degustó a toda prisa y bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras de acceso al andén. Colocó sin ayuda la tarjeta para hacer el pago en la taquilla normal (había una para invidentes, pero la evitó deliberadamente) y caminó hasta colocarse a prudente distancia de las vías… por suerte, no se escuchaba demasiado murmullo, lo que le indicaba que el número de personas era reducido. Y eso eran buenas noticias porque encontraría sin dificultad un asiento vacío… aunque usualmente no ocupaba los destinados a personas discapacitadas, viajar solo le obligaba a hacerlo. Un hombre joven se dio cuenta de su necesidad y le dijo donde se encontraba el asiento vacío. Loki agradeció y se sentó, dispuesto a saborear su golosina mientras viajaba de regreso a casa.

El tren atravesó Manhattan y se internó en el túnel del Hudson, varias estaciones después, el viaje llegó a su fin. Todavía debía tomar otro tren esta vez local, para llegar a su departamento en Hobboken, Nueva Jersey. Si bien, le tomaba menos de una hora trasladarse, el cansancio se le hacía evidente a medida que se acercaba, pero, fiel a ser siempre animoso, caminó con más seguridad que los días anteriores para trasbordar hasta la estación del tren. La máquina expendedora de boletos se accionó mientras él tomaba asiento y esperaba, resguardado del frío de la noche y la densa lluvia que comenzaba a caer, al menos tres personas más esperarían junto a él.

-“Próximo tren, en catorce minutos” anunció la voz automatizada, indicando a los viajeros el tiempo estimado de espera. Loki terminó su helado arrepentido de no hacerlo mientras viajaba calientito, por lo que se estremeció y cerró todos los botones de su chaqueta, calándose un gorro de lana oscuro hasta los ojos y subiendo las solapas para cubrirse el resto de la cara… aún así, el viento arreciaba y ráfagas de lluvia se colaban bajo el techo de la banca de espera,

Un abrigo grueso fue colocado sobre sus hombros, mitigando de inmediato el frío…

-Gracias, Thor…- murmuró, arropándose bajo la calidez de la prenda.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- preguntó el rubio, subiendo el cierre de la chamarra deportiva y enredándose en la bufanda que le restaron para cubrirse de las inclemencias del tiempo.

-Conozco el sonido de tus pasos- respondió Loki, aspirando profundamente- Y tu colonia está en el aire cuando te sientas cerca de mí, como lo está en esta cálida ropa… huele a ti…

-Así que te diste cuenta que te he seguido por tres días y no me lo as dicho…

-Bueno, si tú no me lo decías tampoco, asumo que no querías que me diera cuenta… pero, sabes… Te agradezco infinitamente que me cuidaras de regreso. Conozco bien el camino, hay suficiente iluminación en las calles, intento aparentar. tú te has dado cuenta, que no soy ciego… y el camino es seguro. Pero… por una extraña razón… me siento mucho mejor, porque sé que estás cerca…

-Me di cuenta que tu novio no ha pasado por ti después de tu actuación… y pensé que quizá, le molestaría si te vuelvo a ofrecer pedir un auto a Tony. Por eso decidí seguirte y cuidarte sin que lo supieras… aunque evidentemente, soy un fracaso total como comando secreto…

-Al contrario… eres todo un caballero…- respondió Loki, sonriéndole- Fandral se encuentra muy ocupado, pero, como ya te dije… debo aprender a andar solo por la ciudad. Dejó de llover, toma ahora tu abrigo. Supongo que si no falla mi cálculo, faltan menos de tres minutos para que llegue el tren, cinco estaciones más adelante me bajo, camino menos de dos cuadras y estoy en mi casa. Gracias por cuidarme, Thor… seguro a partir de mañana, Fandral podrá volver a pasar por mí y te evitaré la molestia…

Loki sonrió cuando el tren llegó y Thor no se marchó, subió a su lado y lo acompañó el resto del camino. Percibía a la perfección su cercanía, la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, el aroma de su loción, muy fina y de maderas con especies y almizcle, que le sentaba tan bien a esa voz varonil y grave, al recuerdo de su atractiva presencia. Loki definitivamente, se sentía muy halagado por aquella actitud de cuidado. Ya había olvidado lo que era coquetear, hacer que un hombre se fijara en él y lo deseara. A pesar de su juventud, jugó mucho y bien el juego del amor. Sabía provocar, sabía enamorar y sabía también alejar a los indeseables. Siempre fue conocido por su altivez y su sensualidad… pero después del accidente todo cambió. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos, su arrogancia se destruyó y todo lo que fue su vida cambió radicalmente.

Podría decirse que se volvió mas humilde y consciente de la fragilidad de la vida. 

Todos sus amigos no estaban ya interesados en él, no resultaba atractivo un hombre ciego y débil. Todos excepto Fandral. Por eso estaba con él, por cariño, por agradecimiento… y era incómodo darse cuenta que estaba pensando mucho más en la caballerosidad de Thor que en el respaldo de Fandral.

-Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme, pero es mejor que no me sigas hasta el departamento nuevamente…- murmuró, bajando del tren e impidiendo al rubio que hiciera lo mismo. Puso su mano blanca abierta sobre el recio pecho del otro y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar calle abajo… a toda prisa. Thor lo miró hasta que el tren cerró sus puertas y reinició su viaje. Sonrió… sabía que algo bueno había iniciado y que quizá lo mejor era no resistirse… 

-Loki…- murmuró, suspirando al evocar al que se estaba adueñando de su corazón.


	3. UN GOLPE DE REALIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor estaba dispuesto a vivir un romance con Loki, dió el primer paso con ilusión, pero bien pronto comprendió que Loki no le pertenecía.  
> Loki recibe una oportunidad de Tony Stark, pero la rechaza por inseguridad.  
> Un golpe de realidad los pondrá a los dos en diferente perspectiva.

-Aquí tienes, querido… mi especialidad, omelette con espinacas y queso… -dijo Loki, colocando el plato con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-Gracias…- respondió su compañero, en tono un tanto reseco.

-Fandral, probablemente soy ciego, pero conozco perfectamente el tono de tu voz… Dime, ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

El rubio alzó la mirada y enarcó la ceja, Loki era capaz, ciertamente, de percibir su estado de ánimo. Y ya no tenía deseos de fingir que todo estaba bien… además, tarde o temprano debía tener esa conversación con su compañero. Y ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro… dio un par de bocados al desayuno, se bebió la mitad de su taza de café de golpe y retiró los platos.

-Si… hay algo sobre lo que quiero contarte… no son malas noticias, por el contrario, son buenas, es decir…- dijo el otro, caminando de un lado al otro en la pequeña cocina, a espaldas de Loki, quien se quedó sentado muy erguido, y muy quieto… su corazón le indicaba que nada bueno estaba por escuchar- Bueno, me alegra mucho que por fin te decidieras a ir y venir solo a tu trabajo, realmente invierto gran parte de mi tiempo en llevarte y después estoy tan cansado, que es pesado pasar por ti hasta Manhattan para regresar a casa.

-Lo lamento- respondió Loki en un murmullo- Jamás quise ser un lastre para ti…

-Hey, lo hice con gusto- repuso Fandral, más animado y dejando un beso rápido en la mejilla del pelinegro- Pero ya que puedes hacerlo solo, te contaré que he estado viajando para visitar a mi padre, hablamos… acortamos las diferencias y, pues… está dispuesto a pagarme la reinscripción en la Universidad… retomaré mi carrera…

-¡Fandral, querido… esa es una excelente noticia!- exclamó Loki, abriendo mucho sus hermosos ojos verdes y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro… aquel gesto que lo hacía ver tan arrebatador, con una inocencia casi infantil y una seductora sensación al mismo tiempo- Yo estoy seguro que serás un gran abogado, al menos uno de nosotros dos logrará terminar nuestro sueño. ¡Me siento feliz por ti! ¡Y muy orgulloso! No sé por qué me sentí preocupado cuando comenzaste a contarme.

Fandral estaba desencajado… por un momento pensó que recibiría reclamos y fue todo lo contrario. Loki se expresaba con amor y apoyo hacia su decisión, ni una sola palabra de reproche salió de sus labios, cosa que hubiese preferido para no sentirse tan incómodo. Se le dificultaba decirle su plan completo, y entonces, optó por postergar contarle todos los detalles, o al menos acomodarlos un poco para que la noticia no le cayera de golpe.

-Es que… necesitaré dedicarme por completo a estudiar… ponerme al corriente, revalidar un par de materias si es posible. Si mi padre me da esta oportunidad… voy a aprovecharla…

-Y me parece muy justo, yo te apoyaré al cien por ciento…

Loki se puso de pié, sabía exactamente donde estaba su compañero. Lo abrazó y buscó sus labios para prodigarle su amor y la promesa de estar siempre a su lado, al final, todo estaba de la manera que más le gustaba a Fandral. Se pegó juguetonamente a las caderas del rubio y se frotó para comenzar a calentar el ambiente… era muy temprano por la mañana, pero… en tanto no comenzaran las clases, los estudios y la concentración, tendrían el tiempo para la entrega íntima, para el sexo con amor.

***

-¿Crees que sea tiempo? Es decir… ¿No me estaré apresurando?

-Jefe, el tipo le envía una rosa a diario, dijo que tenía que ausentarse diez días por una misión de su trabajo, pero se tomó la molestia de dejar arreglado que no falte la rosa y la nota… y por las caras que hace al leerlas, me parece que le dice cosas bastante agradables… ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Y si no viene esta tarde? ¿Y si cambió de opinión?

-¡Jefe! No parece ser usted…- rió Thor a carcajadas, burlándose un poco de la indecisión de Stark, que más parecía un asustado colegial que un consumado playboy- Él no ha mentido… ¿Cierto? Dijo abiertamente que es un hombre casado, pero que desde que lo conoció, no puede dejar de pensar en Tony Stark… ¿Le causa eso algún escrúpulo a estas alturas?

-No, tienes razón, breakpoint… -anunció Tony entonces, retomando su semblante de altanería y seguridad en sí mismo- Me vería muy ridículo que yo, Anthony Stark, no supiera manejar las calenturas de ese apuesto militar, que, aunque anticuado a mi ver en su forma de conquistar, pues sí que ha logrado interesarme. Esta tarde, cuando venga, lo invitarás a mi mesa y nos traerás soda mineral, sin una gota de alcohol para los dos. Si algo va a pasar, que se dé y lo pienso disfrutar en mis cabales minuto a minuto…

Así pues, la tarde coloreaba de rosa el ánimo de Tony Stark. Por consiguiente, Loki se esmeró en que sus canciones fueran especialmente emotivas y románticas, con ese toque clásico y antiguo que parecía ser el preferido del Capitán Rogers. La flor llegó, por supuesto, pero traída personalmente por un resplandeciente y sonriente militar… caminó directo al castaño y se la ofreció, junto con la invitación a pasar a la mesa de siempre…

Thor limpiaba compulsivamente la barra, y era porque estar ahí, le daba la mejor de las vistas a la nueva pareja que al parecer, estaba naciendo y también porque le permitía estar muy cercano al escenario. 

Loki… Loki era su motivo. La presencia etérea del artista, su voz sedosa, sus manos acariciando la guitarra… cada día, Thor esperaba que llegara el muchacho y su corazón se llenaba de júbilo. Era inevitable, su afición por verlo, por oírlo, por estar cerca, crecía día con día.

Quizá era la luz, pero le pareció que Loki estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y que sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, se opacaban un poco por el peso de unos párpados hinchados y enrojecidos… Loki estaba llorando… lo había notado en otras ocasiones, que ciertas melodías tocaban de tal forma su alma sensitiva, que derramaba un par de lágrimas al cantar… pero esa vez… o había llorado mucho antes de llegar, o había estado cantando canciones tristes todo el día… esperó ansioso el momento de terminar sus respectivos turnos, esta vez, aunque Loki se negara, lo acompañaría de regreso a su casa.

-Fandral tuvo que mudarse al campus…- fue la respuesta del pelinegro, mientras caminaban hasta los andenes del tren- La carrera de leyes es muy exigente… y el tiempo no le alcanza para ir y venir a diario, por eso, es más práctico que él viva dentro de la Universidad. Vendrá desde el viernes por la noche y se marchará el domingo temprano, aunque tenga exámenes, prometió estar conmigo… estudiaremos juntos… es decir, él estudiará y yo estaré a su lado…

-Ah… -murmuró Thor, nada entusiasmado con lo que estaba oyendo, caminando un paso atrás de Loki, con la rubia cabeza baja y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón- ¿Y lloraste porque lo extrañas?

-Claro que lo extraño… ¿Cómo no voy a extrañarlo? Fandral fue mi apoyo y mi compañía en los momentos mas solitarios y desesperados de esta oscuridad, le estoy eternamente agradecido.

-Y además… le amas… ¿No es verdad?

Loki suspiró cortamente, deteniéndose ante el sonido de un semáforo que le indicaba que no debía cruzar la calle, sonrió, sabía que el animoso Thor lo estaba observando minuciosamente, buscando adivinar si su respuesta sería la estricta verdad o una mentira piadosa. Aunque el rubio estaba en realidad observando sorprendido sus habilidades para moverse por las concurridas calles con relativa soltura, absolutamente arrobado con su figura esbelta, su cabello negro y la paz que transmitía su rostro.

-El tiempo modifica la convivencia de las parejas… las adapta- dijo, tomando las manos enormes y cálidas entre las suyas- Muchas de esas parejas, se afianzan en su amor, otras rompen ruidosamente, y algunas… se acomodan… siento por Fandral todo el amor y agradecimiento por ser el hombre que me sostuvo, que enfrentó incluso la ira de sus padres para quedarse a mi lado, le debo la vida, de alguna manera… esa es la verdad.

-¿Y él? ¿Él te corresponde como te lo mereces? ¿Sabrá ser digno de ese cariño y lealtad que estás demostrando...?- Thor comenzó otra pregunta, pero Loki le impuso silencio colocando sus dedos fríos sobre los labios del otro.

-Yo no puedo responder por sus sentimientos, ni por los de nadie… solo por lo que en este momento, siente mi corazón… y créeme, desde hace varios días puedo sentir que sucede algo diferente en el mío… cuando escucho tu voz, cuando te presiento cerca… noto que me miras, noto que me cuidas y cuidas que nadie haga chistes o referencias a la ceguera… eso no me molesta, aprendí ya a dejar que esas lenguas afiladas pasen sin herirme… pero que tú te preocupes por mí… me hace sentir especial.  
La luz del semáforo cambió, pero Loki no avanzó, dejó que el río de personas fluyera mientras él oteaba a un lado y al otro de la acera, retrocedió en su camino y tanteó un poco con el bastón que usaba como guía para no tropezar con alguna disparidad del piso.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Thor, alarmado.

-¿Escuchas los aplausos?- por supuesto, Thor no escuchaba sino los ruidos de la gran ciudad- Estamos frente a un teatro grande… ¿Verdad? Dime… que obra se está presentando…

-“El Fantasma de la Opera”

-Un día quiero entrar… no pongas cara de asombro, Thor… no puedo verte, pero sé que estás con una cara de incrédulo y pensando: “¿Qué diablos, un ciego desea entrar a ver una obra de teatro?” Pues si… es musical… además, ya la vi antes, cuando todavía el mundo me mostraba sus colores… recuerdo cada detalle, cada escena… ¿Me llevarías a una función y soportarías mis lágrimas si me pongo demasiado sentimental?

-Lo haré…- murmuró, mientras tomaba fotos de Loki caminando a lo largo de la pared externa del teatro. Verdaderamente recordaba donde estaba cada puerta, y un enorme mural promocional… el pelinegro palpaba la imagen con calma, con delicadeza, y finalmente, comenzó a posar, juguetón para las fotos, sonriendo, extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera recibiendo la vida…

-Cada color se toca diferente… unos son más cálidos, como el rojo, el rojo de los labios de la actriz y otros son fríos, como el azul del fondo o el blanco de la máscara… ¿Verdad que no me equivoqué?

Por supuesto que Loki no estaba tocando, ni aproximadamente, los colores que estaba describiendo, pero Thor no tuvo el valor para romper su ilusión… tomó su mano con firmeza, volvió su palma hacia arriba para depositar un casto beso, uno rápido y suave, el primero que se atrevía a brindarle. Era un gesto simple, inocente, pero ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos de la cabeza a los pies. La mutua compañía, el tierno alborozo que tibiaba sus corazones cuando estaban cerca, las charlas sin sentido… todo estaba tomando forma, en el aire, se respiraba el mismo sentimiento de cariño y ternura que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos… 

-Me gustas, Loki…- le dijo, devolviendo el suave toque de sus dedos sobre los labios entreabiertos del otro- Me gustas mucho.

-¿Qué puede importarle un pobre ciego como yo, que apenas gana para comer, a un rico heredero como tú?

-Yo no soy un rico heredero… mi trabajo como mesero es lo que me da para vivir, te lo puedo comprobar. Por favor no interpongas mi vida pasada, con la que ya no tengo ningún contacto, con lo que estamos viviendo este día. Además, eso nada interfiere en lo que me haces sentir… cada noche, cuando terminas de cantar y me sonríes… yo sé que esa sonrisa tuya es para mí… ¿Verdad que no te soy indiferente?

-No, no lo eres…- repuso Loki, sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza en un primoroso gesto de timidez.

Thor sonrió, deleitado por la dulzura de aquel chico… se sintió complacido porque al fin estaba bajando un poco, la dura coraza defensiva con la que Loki se rodeaba, y eso era un magnífico avance.

Colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla afilada y lo forzó a levantar el rostro. Los ojos de jade brillaban con un par de lágrimas contenidas… “Tus ojos hermosos ya han llorado lo suficiente… si tú me lo permites, yo me encargaré que, en adelante, si una sola lágrima vuelve a aflorar, sea de absoluta felicidad…” le dijo, mientras acercaba sus labios para besar los labios delgados y frescos del pelinegro… Loki le correspondió, y fue maravilloso… aunque en realidad, ninguno de los dos tenía idea cierta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar.

***

-No hay luz…- declaró Thor, presionando varias veces el interruptor.

-Lo siento, es que no me hace falta… dejé de pagar este mes y ya la han cortado- respondió Loki, desplazándose con seguridad en la oscuridad de su pequeño departamento hasta el área de la cocina, donde tomó una vela y la encendió- Espero que no te moleste usar esto en reemplazo.

-No… es más romántico- sonrió el rubio, llevando los paquetes de las compras hasta la mesa- Ideal para celebrar nuestro primer beso.

-Ideal para cenar en la compañía de un buen amigo- rectificó Loki, intentando colocar las situaciones en su verdadera dimensión, cosa que lucía bastante difícil- Todavía no entiendo como me convenciste de permitirte comprar todo esto.

-Bueno, me muero de hambre y es hora de cenar, supongo que no tiene nada de malo este pollo y estos panecillos de nata que huelen tan bien y que ya quiero devorar.

-¡Un gasto excesivo! ¿Acostumbras derrochar así lo que ganas en ese trabajo que dices necesitar tanto?

-¿Cómo va a ser excesivo comprar una cena? ¡Solo es un pollo del tamaño de una paloma y un poco de pan! La botella de vino es por cuenta del Señor Stark, que me la obsequió porque estaba feliz de lo bien que salió su primera cita. ¡Hagamos entonces que la nuestra sea memorable!

-Esta no es una cita…- repitió el de ojos verdes- Pero vale, no voy a discutir… cenaremos y te irás a tu casa, ni siquiera tengo un lugar decente para recibirte, solo tengo una silla, un sofá viejo, un par de platos… pero eres tan terriblemente terco. 

-No será tu culpa, yo he querido acompañarte y lo seguiré haciendo mientras Tony no me cambie de turno. Además, sí… soy lo suficientemente terco como para convencerte de que estoy aquí únicamente por ti y porque me interesas en serio. Así que… con permiso… a comer.

Thor no lo mencionó, pero se notaba el hambre de Loki. Parecía más flaco desde que notara su cambio de ánimo, ahora que sabía lo de Fandral, pensó que simplemente, sufría por su ausencia… pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que era un hambre atrasada, que Loki no se alimentaba lo suficiente porque no tenía dinero. Esa tarde, cuando salió del Bistro, corrió a depositar entera su paga, diciendo que Fandral la necesitaba para comprar una nueva computadora, pues la que tenían ya era anticuada y sus estudios eran demandantes. Loki estaba depositando todo su dinero y no se estaba quedando con nada, ni siquiera para alimentarse, por eso no despreciaba los snacks que Stark daba a sus empleados… ¿Eran aquellos bocados lo único que comía en todo el día?

La precaria luz de la vela le permitió hacer también una inspección superficial del departamento. Notó que no solo no tenía electricidad, sino que no tenía ningún aparato eléctrico, no había TV o aparato de sonido, no tenía nevera, horno y estaba seguro que tampoco tenía una lavadora… pero se notaba que eran accesorios que antes estuvieron presentes, pues los huecos estaban para demostrarlo por todo el departamento.

-¿Fandral se llevó la TV?

-¿Le sirve a un ciego?

-Bueno, podrías escuchar las noticias… no te muevas, yo levantaré los restos de la comida y los guardaré. ¿Dónde puedo almacenarlos? Ya vi que no hay nevera, ni…

-Thor, basta…- interrumpió Loki, avergonzado- No hay gas, ni parrilla, si no consumo el alimento quizá mañana pueda desayunarlo frío, te lo agradezco. Pero lo más seguro es que ya no sea comestible. Y si ya terminaste de juzgar mi vida y como ya terminamos la cena… es tiempo de decir buenas noches y hasta mañana… 

***

-¿Sus intenciones? Supongo que deben ser mas limpias que las mías… Steve es un buen hombre, un militar de impecable reputación, y está loquito por mí. Y yo estoy loquito por él, no voy a arruinar nada cuestionando sus intenciones. El amor no se cuestiona, Thor… contrario a todo lo que hago en mi vida, calculado y con ganancia, en el amor simplemente me dejo llevar y entrego lo mejor, si gano, que bien y si no, pues qué mal...

-¿Y si no eres correspondido? ¿Si sabes que quizá es una empresa fallida desde el principio?

-¿Se trata de Loki, verdad?- cuestionó Tony, obviando que ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas de borrego a medio morir que Thor siempre le lanzaba a Loki cuando estaba sobre el escenario- Estás debatiéndote entre lo correcto, que es asumir que ese chico tiene una pareja a la que se dedica en cuerpo y alma, o seguir tus instintos y hacerle caso al corazón… mira rubio, las cosas son así: Si te gusta, sigue adelante… pasen tiempo juntos, pasen a tercera base, háganlo como locos, sin que importe nada más… pero, si ya te enamoraste, entonces, mi estimado ricitos… entonces mejor olvídalo… él no es para ti.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Jefe? ¿Por qué me das un consejo con el que no te estás quedando?

-Yo soy un zorro viejo, Thor… mido exactamente los riesgos en cada relación, incluso en la que llevo con mi apuesto Capitán. Yo puedo tener un control de daños, tú… eres joven… Loki no te conviene.

-No puedo creer que tengas prejuicios porque es ciego, no lo puedo creer…- concluyó Thor, ofendido, levantándose de la mesa que compartía con Stark y retomando sus labores de esa tarde.

Tony chasqueó los dientes, él lo había intentado, intentó de corazón prevenir a su empleado, al que guardaba un afecto especial, casi como si fuera un hijo, (bueno, un sobrino, tampoco era taaanta la diferencia de edades) y no quería verlo perderse en una relación problemática. Pero cada quién elegía la forma en que se atormentaba, y Thor, se le notaba demasiado, estaba enamorándose cada vez más profundamente del esquivo pelinegro.

Pero si no querían sus consejos paternales, tampoco se detendría en hacer lo que mejor sabía: producir dinero. Así pues, llamó a Loki en el receso de su presentación y le dijo que tenía una atractiva propuesta para hacerle. Se frotó las manos, pensando en un nuevo negocio a la vista.

-¿Grabar un demo? ¿Es en serio, Señor Stark?- preguntó el de ojos verdes, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza.

-Por supuesto, tengo amigos en la industria musical y creo que tienes potencial… tu voz y tu talento son para brillar más allá de este Bistro. Claro, siempre podrás decir que aquí naciste artísticamente y darme, no sé, al menos un doce por ciento del crédito, pues yo te descubrí y si quieres, puedo manejar tu carrera…

-Suena como algo de lo que yo no soy capaz…- murmuró Loki, claramente sorprendido.

-El lunes, que es tu día de descanso, pediré a Thor que te lleve al estudio de grabación, prepara una de tus mejores canciones, una de mucho amor y que no sea demasiado lenta… creo que debemos llevar algo con ritmo, algo que cautive a los promotores y que se convenzan que vales la pena… tu imagen, tu historia, todo debe ser llamativo para el público…

-¿Mi imagen? ¿Mi historia? ¿Es decir… mi pasado?

-Loki… no creerás que te di trabajo sin conocerte, y tampoco creerás que estoy proponiéndote que te lances al estrellato sin que yo hiciera mi tarea… conozco cada detalle de tu pasado, incluyendo todo sobre tu accidente y por supuesto, tu familia… tus hermanos, tu padre…

-Dejé atrás mi pasado, Señor Stark… y no puedo aceptar esa propuesta si usted ha de sacar a relucir una historia que no quiero que sea revivida…

-¿Piensas entonces desperdiciar mi oferta?

-Lo siento… lo siento de verdad, no me creo capaz… prefiero quedarme como estoy, si no le molesta…

-Tú te lo pierdes- concluyó Tony, pasando de inmediato a ignorar a su artista- Ve a trabajar, que mi guapo Capitán ya está aquí y no me pierdo un minuto de su compañía.

Thor sabía que algo incomodó a Stark, lo conocía lo suficiente como para no reconocer el semblante contrariado con el que había enviado a Loki a escenario. Por un instante, deseó que Loki no pasara un mal rato, y menos que fuera por su culpa. Pero sin duda, se quedaría sin enterarse porque, justo en ese momento, advirtió la entrada de Fandral, quien llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas entre las manos y escuchaba atento la dulce melodía que salía de los labios del ojiverde.

***

-¿Qué si Loki está conmigo? ¿Se burla de mí, Jefe? Todos lo vimos marcharse el viernes con el tal Fandral, y lo feliz que se presentó el sábado a trabajar…

-Pero tú lo acompañas a su casa…- insistió Tony, alzando la voz un poco, al otro lado del celular- ¿Lo acompañaste anoche? ¿Sabes dónde rayos pudo haberse metido?

-No… ni siquiera hemos hablado… -reconoció el rubio- Evito acercarme cuando ese hombre está junto a él, pura precaución para no confrontarlo y causar un problema…

-Pues tu virtuoso dejó colgado el trabajo, el teléfono que tengo no conecta y las personas me están cuestionando acerca de por qué no está… es domingo, Thor, es un día en que necesito su presencia desde muy temprano y ni siquiera se ha molestado en avisar nada…

-Loki no dejaría sus compromisos si no tuviera una razón poderosa- respondió, saltando de la cama y tomando su ropa para vestirse a toda prisa y salir en busca del otro- Estoy en camino a Jersey… iré a buscarlo a su departamento…

-Llámame cuando lo encuentres o mejor, me lo comunicas de inmediato… así no perderé mi tiempo para despedirlo…

Thor estaba en su tiempo libre, comenzaría el turno de noche y saldría junto a Loki para acompañarlo a su casa. Y aunque siempre llegaba horas antes para ver la presentación del artista, justo ese día decidió no acudir, porque le dolía el corazón, sí… sabía que Loki estaba con Fandral, en ningún instante de sus locos sueños le había pedido renunciar a él, ni el pelinegro lo consideraba una opción. Por eso insistía en mantenerse un paso atrás del beso que le obsequiara… un momento de debilidad lo tenía cualquiera… pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar la mordida de los celos… 

Se arriesgaría a buscarlo, se arriesgaría a confrontar a su rival… aunque esa rivalidad solo existiera en su mente. Durante el trayecto pensó mil maneras de hablar con ellos. Si Loki estaba bien, si tan solo fue descuidado al faltar a su trabajo, Thor tomaría un semblante indiferente y le daría el gusto a Stark, que se comunicara para despedirlo, por mucho éxito que tuviera, nadie era indispensable… y Loki aprendería de la peor manera.

Pero tal vez estaba enfermo… y no tenía saldo para llamar, su línea estaba ya desconectada, igual que todos los servicios de su pequeño departamento… quizá Fandral ya estaba viajando de regreso al campus universitario y no se dio cuenta que Loki estaba resfriado, o con fiebre, o se había torcido un tobillo… mil situaciones urgentes e imprevistas que le impedían acudir al Bistro… ¿Y si estaba en el hospital? ¿Y si tenía un cuadro de apendicitis? La loca imaginación de su corazón enamorado comenzó a buscar justificaciones cada vez más exageradas para la ausencia de su adorado… por eso, quería correr, volar a su lado… ¡Maldito tren, que transitaba más lento en dos curvas cerradas del camino y chirriaba sus ruedas como lamentos de alma condenada en el infierno!

Pero finalmente llegó… subió las escaleras corriendo y tocó a la puerta. Insistió varias veces, golpeando cada ocasión con más fuerza y llamando a Loki a voces… pero nadie respondía, era casi un echo que el lugar estaba vacío… ¿A dónde se le ocurrió escaparse y sin decir nada? ¿De qué locura lo habían convencido?

-No hay nadie, Señor…

Thor se volvió hacia el lugar donde una voz femenina le hablaba. Se topó con una mujer de edad madura, la reconoció como la casera del edificio, quien sin duda, alarmada por sus golpes y gritos, o quizá ante la queja de otros vecinos, subía para ver al acusante del alboroto.

-Soy un compañero de trabajo de Loki, es urgente que vaya a su trabajo… ¿Sabe usted a dónde han salido? 

-Joven… ¿No lo sabe usted?- murmuró la mujer, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y mirando al rubio con compasión- Ese joven ciego, Loki… ya no vive aquí…

.¿Se mudaron? ¿Se fue con Fandral?

-¿Irse con ese patán? No, no por cierto… todavía me molesta recordar lo que sucedió…- agregó, llevando su manojo de llaves para abrirle la puerta- Mire por usted mismo…

Thor no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían… el departamento estaba completamente vacío… no quedaba nada, ni un mueble, ni un plato, pero en el clóset, aún estaban un par de zapatos y una muda de ropa que reconoció como pertenencia de Loki…

-Se fueron…

-No. Se fue el rubio… el tal Fandral. El sábado, mientras el otro chico iba a trabajar, Fandral finalizó el contrato de arrendamiento, subió todo a un camión y lo vendió a la casa de empeño de cuatro cuadras más abajo, ahí puede ver los muebles, se llevó el depósito en efectivo y se marchó. El dueño, que no es un hombre comprensivo, cambió la cerradura de inmediato, de manera que cuando su amigo Loki regresó… ya no pudo entrar… le expliqué varias veces lo que el otro hizo y no lo quiso creer… estuvo sentado en el suelo, con su guitarra, esperándolo… esperó toda la noche, sin moverse… por la mañana, le llevé un poco de café, porque hacía frío y no lo vi comer nada… estaba llorando, fue tan triste… tan triste verlo así… le dije que si quería, podía quedarse en mi casa mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer, pero parecía estar como un loco, uno de esos que no saben más de sí… me dio las gracias y se marchó… se fue con rumbo a la estación del tren y ya, es todo lo que le puedo contar…

Antes de entrar en la estación del tren, Thor llamó a Stark y le contó lo sucedido… le dijo que también había recorrido los alrededores esperando encontrarlo, pero fue una búsqueda inútil. No tenía idea de dónde se pudo meter. Stark le dijo que quizá regresó a la casa de sus padres, pero Thor lo descartaba… sin embargo, era una última opción. “Aquí tengo el número telefónico de su padre, ven para que hablemos un poco y después decidiremos si llamamos o no”

-Loki…- murmuró Odinson, creyendo que escuchaba el triste llanto de una guitarra, magistralmente rasgada, a pocos pasos de donde él se encontraba.

Siguió el sonido, que persistía en sus oídos… salió del andén y se pegó a los toldos de las tiendas cercanas, una lluvia suave comenzaba en esos momentos… y lo notó entonces, sentado en el suelo, abatido, cabizbajo, no solicitaba la caridad pública, pero un alma piadosa había dejado un par de dólares a sus pies… la lluvia comenzaba a humedecer sus hombros, su largo y desaliñado cabello, pero no parecía importarle… era la viva imagen de la derrota.

-No estoy pidiendo limosna- murmuró Loki, sintiendo la presencia de una persona junto a él- Pero si es uno de los guardias no se preocupe, me iré de inmediato…

-Tienes cosas que explicarme…- dijo, con su voz grave, temblando de rabia al notar lo mucho que Loki estaba sufriendo.

-¡Thor!- exclamó el otro, abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo… arrodillado, bajo la lluvia y refugiarse en aquel pecho poderoso que parecía enviado por el cielo. No pudo decir una sola palabra más, soltó un sollozo ronco y profundo, aferrándose a él.

Thor lo estrechó con fuerza, en silencio también.


	4. BEBER LOS VIENTOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera sesión de fotos para Loki lo llevó a un cambio radical de imágen. Proyectaba una tranquilidad que era inocente, pero con aire de sensualidad, elegancia y sutileza que enloqueció todavía más a Thor...

Loki despertó con una sensación de haber hecho algo equivocado… todo estaba silencioso… como siempre, y oscuro, porque esa era su realidad, oscuridad, silencio, lo mismo de cada día, de cada mañana… ninguna luz, ninguna voz que le diera los buenos días, que lo hiciera sentirse apreciado… pudo darse cuenta que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana por la inclinación de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y que caían justo sobre su brazo derecho, nunca dormía tan tarde, pero estaba muy cansado, la noche anterior apenas podía tenerse en pié, exhausto más anímicamente que del cuerpo… y no, no estaba ya en el departamento de Jersey, no estaba más con el recuerdo del abandono de Fandral, a cuya invocación le provocó una opresión en medio del pecho, un dolor indescriptible, una traición imperdonable… recordar como simplemente, la última noche juntos tuvieron relaciones, Fandral cantaba, lo hacía girar entre sus brazos, danzando ,y él se sentía feliz y con buenas noticias para darle, compartir la felicidad de una oportunidad única para sus sueños con la música… y después, al regresar la tarde siguiente, darse cuenta que solo le obsequió una última noche de sexo porque ya tenía planeado abandonarle… sexo por lástima, sexo por compasión, sexo de despedida, porque le pareció genial forma para decirle adiós y remontar el vuelo con todas las pertenencias que entre los dos compraran, con tanta ilusión…

Recordó después de golpe, las horas pasadas esperándolo tumbado en el suelo, en el quicio de la puerta, el frío, la desesperanza llenando su corazón, hasta que finalmente se convenció del abandono y se echó a caminar… sin rumbo, sin un propósito… con deseos de quitarse la vida porque ya no le encontraba sentido y por último… vino a su memoria la llegada casi providencial de su ángel de salvación.

-Thor…- murmuró, remembrando como se lo topara y lo rescatara de una situación al límite de la desesperación, recordó sus palabras cariñosas, sus brazos que lo estrecharon con ternura. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y aspiró el perfume de las sábanas… olían a él… a Thor… no olían precisamente a perfume, ni a loción… eran… eran aromas varoniles, de él… de Thor… No era un sueño, estaba con él, en alguna parte de la ciudad, bajo el mismo techo… con Thor…

-Buenos días, dormilón- exclamó la voz del rubio, abriendo la puerta de par en par y llenando la alcoba con el calor y el aroma del desayuno recién preparado, del café caliente. Hasta ese instante fue que Loki sintió la punzada del hambre, después de casi dos días sin probar bocado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, asegurándose de que tenía ropa puesta, ropa que por supuesto, no era de él.

-Ya te lo dije… en mi casa, bueno, en el departamento que comparto con una prima… pero ella se encuentra de viaje ahora y no nos molestará. Estaremos aquí mientras te tranquilizas y encuentras estabilidad…- el rubio arqueó la ceja, al notar el gesto apesadumbrado del otro- Esta es una recámara que uso yo regularmente, es pequeña, pero cómoda. Yo me estaré quedando en la habitación de mi prima… te aseguro que estarás a salvo y resguardado, no debes temer, la puerta se puede cerrar por dentro para tu mayor tranquilidad…

-No desconfío de ti… es solo que… te tomas tantas molestias… -replicó Loki, tomando la mano cálida del otro.

-Loki… tu sabes que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y entre ellos, está el respeto… -repuso Thor, colocando su otra mano sobre la blanca y fina de él, para acariciarla suavemente- jamás te haría daño, ni te faltaría… mi madre me educó esmeradamente en ese punto ¿Sabes? Y no considero nada de esto como una molestia, por el contrario, me hace feliz tener la oportunidad de ayudarte y demostrarte que vales muchísimo, que Fandral fue un verdadero estúpido al hacerte lo que te hizo y que no merece una sola de tus lágrimas.

-Gracias, Thor… no sé si merezco toda tu bondad…

-Anda, ya no llores… me parece que en vez de lágrimas vas a terminar llorando sangre…- murmuró, pasando gentilmente sus dedos por la mejilla sonrosada, secando las gotas saladas que resbalaban sin cesar- si deseas te llevo a la ducha, anoche apenas pudiste ponerte una de mis pijamas… ¡Te queda enorme! Pero es mejor que nada… tu pantalón, las botas, la camisa… están sucias e inservibles, tendremos que ir de compras antes de tu cita con Tony. Si, aunque no lo creas… nuestro amado líder no piensa dejarte “sumido en la conmiseración” como él mismo dice y amenaza con despedirte en serio si te atreves a faltar a la cita en el estudio de grabación…

-Pero… ¿De compras?

-Es dinero de Tony, es un préstamo, dice… vamos ahora al baño y después a que comas algo, y luego de compras…- declaró Odinson, tomándolo de la mano para obligarlo a salir de la cama y guiarlo hasta el cuarto de baño. Loki opuso resistencia y aunque haló suavemente un par de veces más, tuvo que detenerse y preguntar qué sucedía.

-No soy un inválido… no necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte de esta casa como si fuera un niño o un tonto. Solo dime dónde está la ducha, yo reconoceré el camino y me moveré por mí mismo…

-Por supuesto…- aclaró Thor, soltándolo apresuradamente- El baño está en el pasillo, a tu izquierda, entre las puertas de las recámaras, la puerta tiene perilla redonda, diferente a la alargada de las otras habitaciones… el cancel se desliza hacia tu izquierda también y la llave del agua caliente es la que está junto a la pared… en el mueble hay toallas, y lo necesario para que te afeites. Tendrás que conformarte con mis accesorios de higiene, yo te preparé un deportivo que me quedó algo estrecho, es lo mejor que podrás vestir mientras compramos ropa de tu talla. Te espero en la cocina.

Thor sonrió y salió. Dejando a Loki otra vez a solas, en silencio y en su permanente oscuridad… “rubio tonto” pensó, recordando los solares cabellos del apuesto jugador de futbol de la universidad, imagen que tenía de Thor. Tomó la ropa y comenzó extendiendo su mano libre, ubicando cada mueble, la distancia entre las cosas y la puerta que daba al pasillo. Encontró el baño, buscó una máquina de afeitar y se dispuso a asearse.

Había en el baño también, el aroma inconfundible de jabones, cremas y perfumes femeninos… Thor no mentía al decir que compartía su departamento con una mujer… claro, eso era asunto que no le interesaba. Era bueno sentir el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo, limpiarlo como si con cada pase del jabón, también se limpiara las últimas caricias de Fandral de la piel, borrarlo de su cuerpo de la misma manera que deseaba borrarlo de su alma, dejar… solamente, en esa intimidad, en sus pensamientos insondables… el aroma varonil de Thor, con el que había despertado y curiosamente, cuando se suponía que tenía destrozado el corazón, era el único que deseaba retener…

***

“Dulce anochecer, que sin querer, me pone entre la espada y la pared  
Prisionero, te espero hasta el amanecer…  
Dulce y cálido es el sudor, que bebo de tu cuello, yo sé  
Y ahora deja… déjame por fin arder…  
Si en el filo del momento, yo perdiese la razón  
Odio a fuego lento, te comería  
Te comería el corazón…”

Tony sabía que tenía buen ojo para el talento, en cualquiera que fuese la especialidad, bastaba poner atención en los microgestos de los ejecutivos, de los técnicos y de los presentes en el estudio para darse cuenta que la voz y la interpretación de Loki contaban con su aprobación.

-Canta maravillosamente…- murmuró Steve Rogers, que acompañaba a su nuevo amante esa tarde en los asuntos de sus negocios- Siempre lo pensé, pero ahora, creo que esa canción tendrá éxito…

-No lo alabes mucho o me pondré celoso…- respondió Stark, sonriendo y recibiendo un beso apasionado del militar- Pero tienes razón… interpreta con mucho sentimiento… Y mira como tiene alelado a mi Capitán de Meseros.

Thor no escuchaba ni veía nada ni a nadie, solo tenía ojos para aquel suave muchacho, de tez tan blanca, de cabello tan negro, de ojos tan verdes… cuya voz era, debía ser, muy parecida a los coros de ángeles celestiales… las notas musicales le añadían sensualidad a la letra, con esa melodía, Loki encontraba nuevos caminos para metérsele al corazón…

-“Apágame, consúmeme… y fúmame por última vez…  
Bien amarga… dulce boca que besé…”

Palabras fuertes cerraban la canción… ¿Eran las frases dirigidas a su destruida relación? ¿Eran todavía para Fandral sus lágrimas escondidas, sus emociones hechas verso y música? Thor se juró a sí mismo que algún día, Loki cantaría para él y sólo para él, la más hermosa letra nacida de su corazón, llena de un amor limpio y fuerte, como el que se proponía brindarle al pelinegro.

-¡Bravo!- aplaudió Stark, entrando a la cabina acústica y palmeando la espalda de su nuevo protegido- Estuviste sublime, pero ahora, debemos esperar unos días… ni pienses que estos tiburones van a doblegarse a la primera, analizarán muy bien si vale la pena invertir en ti… pero no te preocupes, creo que todo irá a pedir de boca…

-Y si no sucede nada… estaré siempre agradecido por esta oportunidad, Señor Stark… ya es demasiado para mis más locos sueños que se vuelven realidad.

-Tus más locos sueños ni siquiera han comenzado, anda… vete a descansar, que mañana los espero a ti y a tu guardaespaldas puntuales en el Bistro… ¡Y esta vez no quiero ausencias sorpresivas!

***

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin lo tenía justo dónde lo quería! Todo dentro de él… sintiendo el miembro joven, erecto y caliente entrando y saliendo con energía en su trasero, con el musculoso y torneado cuerpo, poderoso y sudoroso, bien pegado a su espalda, con el aliento en su nuca… erizándole cada vello de la piel, con las manos firmes, sujetándolo hasta dejarle marcados los dedos en el pecho… en la consumación total del acto más hermoso de todos.

Tony se dejó caer por completo sobre su suave cama, bien agarrado de las sábanas de satín, volviendo de cuando en cuando el rostro para que Steve posara sobre sus labios, los labios rojos y sedientos, dejándolo que se apoderara también de su lengua, que succionara, que saboreara lo que él quisiera, se sintió elevado al cielo como nunca antes… era una danza perfecta, un placer infinito, cada embestida de Rogers le arrancaba un gemido ahogado que el otro correspondía con un gruñido animal, con el más puro instinto guiándole para hacerle el amor incansable, atrevido, experto… 

-Tony, te amo…- murmuró, deteniéndose solo un poco para tomar aire, y que el millonario aprovechó para girarse y dejarse tomar, ahora mientras podía mirarlo a los ojos- Te amo, mi precioso amor…

-También yo…- repitió Stark, cerrando un poco sus ojos de avellana y confesándose a sí mismo que, en su experiencia, ningún juramento, ninguna promesa de amantes durante el sexo, debía ser tomada en serio… pero, su pobre corazón no lo podía evitar… y si, con sinceridad sentía que amaba al joven Capitán, que se le había metido en cada poro de la piel, en cada fibra de su cuerpo… y cuando al fin, consumado el amor, sintió temor de perder el control. Que su frialdad para manejarse en las relaciones, no fuera tan eficiente como en los negocios… porque el amor era irracional, era absurdo, y la prueba estaba que aceptó seguir adelante, con un hombre casado… 

Steve terminó de devorarle en cuello antes de volver a entrar, enfiló su arma entre las piernas de Stark, deslizando su diestra para también tomarlo y prodigarle un masaje masturbatorio lo suficientemente estimulante para que no se perdiera el deseo, luego empujó un poco…

-Eres mío… Tony… ya eres mío…- dijo, entrando el resto de su espada de golpe y recomenzando el vaivén, primero lento, asegurándose de entrar hasta el fondo, un par de veces más, provocando el característico sonido de la piel de su escroto golpeando contra la sonrosada piel del redondo trasero del mayor… luego volvió a besarlo, sin darse cuenta que Tony no había respondido nada a su declaratoria de posesión… pero siendo ampliamente correspondido cuando lo sujetó pasando sus dedos por la rubia cabellera, despeinándolo y aspirándolo como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Tenían una larga noche de amor por delante, Steve se esmeró en que su compañero estuviese cómodo antes de retomar su labor, entrando y saliendo, entrando… saliendo… sintiendo la humedad, la íntima calidez en cada milímetro de su piel… derramando poco a poco sus jugos en la preparación del éxtasis… Tony se movió solo un poco para apurarlo, porque también sentía que su propia virilidad estallaba y necesitaba ver las estrellas al unísono de su amante. Steve respondió… “¿Quieres más fuerte?” le cuestionó, empujando nuevamente hasta el tope… “Te quiero todo, dame todo lo que tengas ahora, mi querido Capi…”

No era que sonara demasiado o que no estuviera acostumbrado a ignorar su celular, pero Tony tuvo un presentimiento y pausó su contienda amorosa para contestar. Steve se apoyó en su codo con resignación, el millonario movió la cabeza dándose cuenta de todo aquel excelente amante que estaba dejando de lado por algún negocio.

-Tenemos que detenernos…- murmuró Tony, colando la llamada- Necesito localizar a Loki y llevarlo de inmediato a discutir los términos de su nuevo contrato…

-¿Quieres decir que han aceptado grabar su disco?

-¡Grabación, promoción y segundo disco si este tiene el estimado de descargas proyectado! Te lo dije, Cap… ese muchacho vale su peso en oro…

-Okey, si debemos parar, pararemos… igual todavía puedo llegar a tiempo de evitarme un mal rato con James.

Tony estuvo a punto de refutar algo, pero se quedó en silencio… al fin, Steve decía el nombre de su esposo, de su rival. El militar no lo notó, pero el corazón del castaño sintió la primera herida de celos y amor que recibía en años, en la vida quizá.

-Claro, es buena hora de llegar a tu casa…- dijo por lo bajo, sin que Rogers lo escuchara, apresurado por vestirse y salir de ahí.

***

¿Cuánto puede cambiar la vida en tres o cuatro meses? ¿Cómo puedes pasar de la más miserable podredumbre a ser el objeto de la atención de un amplio público? ¿Cómo lidias con todo eso, si además, no puedes verlo? Para Loki fue como entrar en una vorágine… la fama trajo consigo un radical cambio de vida, dinero y trabajo… La canción que fue su primer éxito se vendió como pan caliente, todos estaban ansiosos de conocer a ese misterioso muchacho poseedor de esa voz privilegiada, desconocido hasta ese momento y desconcertante, a medida que se fue liberando la historia de su vida…

-Pero… ésta no es la historia de mi vida…- dijo Loki, después de escuchar el reportaje que Thor leyó mientras los dos cenaban comida rápida, sentados en el sofá, escuchando la música recién salida al mercado- ¿De dónde sacaron todos esos cuentos?

-Tony dijo que todo es parte de tu imagen, que es lo que el público aceptará y que debes apegarte a las respuestas para que no te contradigas en las entrevistas… Aquí está, todo un tratado de respuestas prefabricadas que debes estudiar esta noche y saberlas de memoria para mañana.

-Yo jamás tuve ese accidente en una competencia… jamás viví esa vida de viajes, mujeres y circuitos de motociclismo… No puedo estar basándome en una mentira para triunfar…

-¿Prefieres contar la verdad?

-¿La verdad…?

-Sí, que tus padres te dieron la espalda, que tu amante te abandonó… la verdad. Que cantabas en un restaurante para enviarle todo tu dinero apoyándolo sin condiciones… LA verdad… -dijo Thor, apasionado, intentando que Loki dimensionara el tamaño de la aventura que estaba por iniciar.

-Te escucho molesto… Thor, yo no tengo la culpa de todo esto, yo no pedí que se inventara ese pasado tan fantástico y principalmente, yo no quiero omitirte de mi vida…

-Tú no, pero Tony Stark si… y ya me lo advirtió: No me quiere cerca, no debo ni siquiera insinuar que estás viviendo conmigo, y mucho menos debe la prensa del espectáculo sospechar que yo te quiero…

-¡Thor!

-Sí, Loki… te quiero… lo sabes desde hace tiempo, si lo callé fue para no molestarte, para respetar la pena que sentías por lo de Fandral… pero ahora, ¡Ahora ya no sé qué pensar! Yo fui el primero que deseaba verte exitoso, verte triunfar y ser reconocido… ¡Por todos los cielos, Loki! ¡Lo mereces! Mereces que tu voz se escuche, mereces que las personas reconozcan tu talento… pero jamás imaginé que todo se basaría en una mentira…

-Pero yo no lo pedí… y en todo caso, yo no he cambiado. Soy el mismo, el mismo que un día llegó con la guitarra en la mano y los sueños bajo el brazo, el mismo que siente por ti… -de pronto, Loki se quedó silencioso, bajó el rostro y cruzó sus brazos.

-Continúa… no te quedes callado…

-Thor, mereces ser amado con plenitud… yo no quiero que de mi boca salgan palabras que después te puedan lastimar…

-Estás diciendo que tú no me quieres…

-No es eso. Es que al fin se cumple un sueño que parecía imposible… la gente compra mi música, las televisoras y los programas de radio y de internet desean hablar conmigo… escucha mi agenda en el celular, Tony programó todos los lugares que visitaré las próximas semanas… jamás pensé que yo pudiera lograrlo…

-Yo no te estoy impidiendo tu éxito, Loki… y no quiero ser un obstáculo… y me doy cuenta que lo deseas inmensamente, triunfar…

-No lo eres… no eres un obstáculo ¡Por favor! Sin ti… sin ti me hubiese perdido en la indigencia, en la anónima gran ciudad… sin ti tarde o temprano me hubiese arrojado a las vías del tren… no era capaz de sobreponerme a otra derrota como esa… primero perder mi familia, luego perder la vista… y a Fandral…

-Si es lo que te duele, tal vez ahora que eres exitoso regrese a ti… -dijo el rubio, sin controlar sus celos.

-¡No! ¡No quiero eso! Thor, solo te pido que me des tiempo de asimilar lo que sucede… encontrar la forma en que podamos compaginar lo que Tony me está solicitando y que tú sigas a mi lado… por favor… te lo suplico…

-Si tanto lo deseas… entonces hazlo, no te ocupes de mí…

Loki lo llamó, en voz baja y después elevando su tono, Pero el portazo que dio al salir le hizo ver que era inútil… esperó un par de horas y Thor no apareció, un sentimiento tan dolorosamente conocido, una soledad tan profunda como la que dejó Fandral al marcharse… comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, se daba cuenta de todo lo que Thor significaba en su vida y ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en que se apoderó de su corazón… sí que tenía sentimientos por él, por la forma en que cada mañana desayunaban juntos y cada tarde iban juntos a trabajar, por los mil mensajes ocultos en las letras de sus canciones, por el rozar clandestino de sus dedos al pasar… y quizá, tenía que abandonarlo, dejarlo ir para cumplir su sueño… y era una dolorosa elección…

No supo exactamente cuando se quedó dormido, ni la hora que era cuando despertó… por el silencio en la ventana, pudo deducir que la mañana aún no llegaba. Volvió a sollozar… estaba confundido y solo… y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Thor?- preguntó, creyendo percibir una respiración profunda a su lado.

-Aquí estoy… -respondió con su voz grave y no exenta de emoción.

-¡Oh, gran Dios! ¡Volviste! ¡No me abandonaste! - exclamó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, en un gesto de alivio y aflicción- Lo comprendo, Thor… lo comprendo… no quiero perderte… llama a Tony, renuncio, renuncio a todo en este mismo instante… si es el precio de perderte entonces no quiero nada… te quiero a ti…

-Deja ya de llorar, por favor… tus lindos ojos, deben lucir perfectos para tu primera sesión de fotos… -respondió Odinson, realizando un esfuerzo por ser sincero y dejar de lado su propio orgullo en favor de Loki- yo no quiero que tu imagen sea triste o afligida, te verás impresionante, sexy, vas a causar estragos, tienen pensado que proyectes sensualidad y elegancia, sutil y distante… y yo estaré tan esponjado y feliz de apoyarte. No voy a ser egoísta, no voy a perturbar el camino de tu éxito… si es necesario que yo permanezca en la sombra… permaneceré, si no puedes decir que te quiero, no lo dígas… pero no te abandonaré… 

Loki se lanzó a los brazos de Thor, y ambos rieron y lloraron, comenzarían juntos la aventura…

-No puedo dejar de llorar…

-Contrólate… o te pondré hielo para desinflamarte los párpados- repuso el otro, besando cada rastro de lágrimas, secándolo, con amor… y apretándolo muy junto a su pecho…- tenemos tres horas para llegar a la primera entrevista, según puso Tony en tu agenda… y después, sesión de fotos…


	5. 23 HORAS AL DÍA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuánto puede cambiar la vida si el éxito toca a tus puertas?  
> ¿Y cuánto puede afectar tu pasado?

“23 horas al día el mundo es para mí  
Y a las 2 de la mañana no puedo estar sin ti  
Una actuación en un gran pabellón  
Cinco o seis mil personas a mi alrededor  
Les siento y me sienten, adoro a mi gente  
Al terminar fotos para firmar  
Y esos besos que cada vez me gustan más  
Mantengo romances durante un instante

23 horas al día el mundo es para mí  
Y a las 2 de la mañana no puedo estar sin ti…”

Thor casi derramó los restos de las bebidas que levantaba de las mesas al escuchar la voz de Loki en la TV… quedó hipnotizado, con su voz sedosa, bien entonada, manejando las notas altas y contrastes con una magistralidad que obviamente había pulido en el tiempo que llevaba fuera. Todos en el Bistro pudieron contemplar su cara alelada, sus ojos azules clavados en la figura estilizada, que cantaba, que se movía ondulante en el escenario, en la melodía que parecía retratar el ajetreo que vivía día a día y que, en su último verso “Y a las 2 de la mañana no puedo estar sin ti” deseaba encontrar el mensaje cifrado solo para él, de lo mucho que lo extrañaban, de lo muchísimo que se extrañaban mutuamente.

Aquellos seis meses sin verlo le pesaban en el alma, seis meses desde que el primer single se volviera un éxito nacional y lo llevara en un rápido tour de promoción, más entrevistas, más presentaciones, más fechas añadidas… y los tiempos iniciales de dos meses, se fueron extendiendo… “estaré ahí en una semana” “No, lo siento, quince días” “¡Noticias! Me han invitado como parte de un programa de concursos en San Francisco, me llevará tres semanas” No faltaban los mensajes de voz cada noche, pero en cada ocasión solo eran sus entusiastas palabras con más y más trabajo que justo lo estaba alejando de él…

El Bistro tenía un nuevo cantante, un chico talentoso también, de padres italianos y voz aterciopelada, los clientes aplaudían cada noche, pero nunca como el éxito que había sido Loki… lo extrañaba y quizá, los bolsillos de Tony Stark lo extrañaban también. Porque finalmente, los negocios reclamaron su atención y tuvo que entregarlo a manos de un representante que se dedicara tiempo completo a promocionarlo y él, quedarse en Nueva York, dedicarse a seguir su vida normal. Y ¡Sorpresa! El representante tampoco quería cerca a Thor, Loki no podía iniciar su carrera como cantante con un novio rondándolo siempre. El pobre rubio tuvo que aceptar más a querer y sin ganas, que su papel de falso guardaespaldas finalizara. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a dejarlo ir, siempre con la certeza de que su adoración volvería el lunes por la mañana, o a la mitad de un miércoles, cuando fuera, como fuera… pero que volviera.

-Se ve estupendo… creo que a las personas y sobre todo, a sus fans, no les importa un carajo que sea ciego…

En realidad, si Loki no lo hubiera dicho, nadie se daría cuenta de que era invidente.

-¿Por qué debe importar? Loki se define por su talento, no por su condición, jamás la ceguera lo ha detenido, él sigue adelante, se esfuerza… supera las adversidades y yo respeto eso. Ansío que regrese a casa…

Sí, aquella separación ya era demasiado larga.

-Ricitos… deberías ser un poco más realista… Loki no va a regresar a tu casa, el chico ya es una celebridad, cuando te dije que no te le acercaras, que lo pensaras dos veces… yo tenía razón… quizá le salvaste la vida, quizá evitaste que se perdiera en el anonimato, pero Loki ya no será nunca el mismo del que te enamoraste.

-Loki es hombre de palabra, juró que encontraríamos la manera de estar juntos y sé que lo cumplirá. Solo es cuestión de que estabilice todo este asunto de la fama. Hay celebridades que llevan su vida personal con mucha discreción.

-Thor… te dije también “haz tu tarea” y eso no lo quisiste escuchar… no voy a decirte nada, pregúntale a Loki… ¿Te llama a diario, no es cierto? Ustedes dos se deben varias profundas confesiones…

Maldito Stark… en ocasiones era tan arrogante y tan irritante… y tan enredado… ¿Qué diablos sabía o pretendía saber? ¡Al diablo! Era su jefe, era inestable, playboy, le encantaban las parrandas… ¿Por qué iba a darle un buen consejo?

-Si crees que no me ha contado que tú y su representante le han comprado un condominio casi frente al Central Park, te diré que lo sé todo. Y también sé que Loki no lo quiso, porque quiere seguir viviendo conmigo en mi departamento. Porque somos felices y lo que el mundo piense nos tiene sin el menor cuidado…

-No voy a discutir contigo… pero no digas que no te lo advertí…

No era una discusión, pero podían estar intercambiando indirectas toda la noche de no ser porque una voz alarmada llamó su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Miren eso! ¡Jefe, algo le sucede a Loki!- exclamó uno de los meseros, señalando a la pantalla de TV.

Stark y Thor volvieron nuevamente sus miradas hacia el monitor, con ojos desorbitados atestiguaron una escena de confusión en el set que logró filtrarse al público. Loki parecía haber caído al piso, con los ojos cerrados y al parecer, completamente sin sentido, las personas lo rodeaban, intentando que volviera en sí. El programa cortó y se hizo un anuncio: informarían en breves minutos lo que estaba sucediendo…

Tony ya estaba marcando al representante, pero no respondía… obviamente atendiendo la situación de urgencia. Thor lo miraba desesperado.

-No contesta… ¡Demonios! Y estos ineptos mandaron a comerciales en vez de seguir transmitiendo…

-Me voy a Chicago, me subo al primer vuelo que encuentre y me voy a verlo…- dijo Thor, mostrando claramente la ansiedad que lo llenaba- ¡Por favor!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, muchacho… haré un par de llamadas y volaremos los dos, pero primero, dejemos las cosas en orden aquí… tranquilo, te prometo que estaremos allá en un par de horas.

*SEIS MESES ATRÁS*  
-Así pues, él es Loki Laufeyson… soltero, guapo y con un éxito creciente en el mundo de la música… ¡Un aplauso para despedirlo con su siguiente interpretación!

Loki agradeció con modestia, era la primera entrevista que daba para la TV, para un famoso programa de espectáculos en la ciudad. Stark había sido cuidadoso con los detalles, lo aleccionó sobre la mejor forma de responder preguntas incómodas y de evadir las indiscretas, pasó dos horas en maquillaje y vestuario, no comió nada sino frutas y bebidas hidratantes, ensayó al menos veinte veces el acomodo del escenario y en dónde exactamente estaban colocados su guitarra, su micrófono y el banquillo para sentarse, también aprendió de memoria los pasos que debía dar para estar siempre en el foco y no tropezar con la escenografía… todo para cantar dos canciones y hablar menos de diez minutos…

Pero era su primer movimiento como profesional y todo, gracias a la confianza que Tony depositaba en su talento. Y no estaba dispuesto a defraudarlo… cuando las últimas notas de su guitarra y su melodiosa voz se apagaban, junto a los créditos finales del programa, Thor se acercó para ser el primero en felicitarlo… privilegio al que jamás iba a renunciar, por más molesto que estuviera su jefe.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- preguntó Loki, mientras Thor lo abrazaba y palmeaba su espalda con efusividad.

-Perfecto… cantaste como un ángel, aunque tu apariencia es la de un demonio…

-¿Qué cosa?- rió el pelinegro, dejando su guitarra en el estuche y recibiendo la petición de los conductores del programa para que se tomara una foto del recuerdo junto a ellos.

Ya no escuchó la respuesta del rubio, pero Thor no estaba muy de acuerdo con su primera sesión de fotos… parecía que aún no daban exactamente con la imagen que querían proyectarle, una o dos de las fotos le encantaban… las que lo mostraban como un hombre joven, sano y despreocupado… otras no le pasaban, las que lo hacían ver como un “chico ingenuo con aire sexy” y todo estaba en el vestuario, por supuesto, que no era lo mismo usar un suéter y unos jeans, con mocasines sin medias… y otra era verlo metido en un apretado traje de cuero negro y guantes de motociclista… odiaba una en extremo: Loki recostado sobre un escenario, dejando colgar un poco su cabeza y su brillante melena de azabache, un micrófono tirado al lado suyo y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios delgados y curvados en una sonrisa malévola… como un vampiro.

-Dijimos que esta foto no se usaría… -reclamó a Stark, retirando todas las que pudo de las que estaban disponibles como recuerdos firmados- Loki no va a proyectar una imagen de drogadicto.

-Diablos, Loki no es un bebé… y son solo ensayos de imagen, todavía necesitamos sondear cual de ellas es más aceptada para trabajarla, no te espantes por tan poca cosa, rubio… además no hay drogas en ninguna de sus fotos, no exageres…

Thor intentaba cuidarlo, pero su posición era cada vez menos fuerte. Stark requería crear un personaje, un ídolo cuya vida extravagante interesara a los fans. Distraer un poco acerca de su condición física, pero al mismo tiempo, utilizarlo como ventaja como un arma de superación, de que los sueños se pueden atrapar… por eso, el pobre amor de Thor no encajaba en su plan y fingir que solo era un guardaespaldas resultaba complicado. Lo observaba de tal manera, que cualquiera podía al menos sospechar que existía un sentimiento más allá de lo profesional… por eso, se fijó que Loki parpadeaba repetidamente mientras se tomaban las fotos. Insistieron que se retirara los lentes oscuros, porque sus ojos verdes eran simplemente preciosos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, cuando finalmente bajó del set.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… ¿Tendrás algún analgésico?

-Tengo advil en casa… si ya terminaste, será mejor que nos vayamos, en menos de tres horas comienza el turno en el Bistro, yo debo trabajar y creo que también tú…

-Mis últimas semanas… Tony dijo que debo concentrarme ahora en la promoción, y quizá tena que salir de la ciudad… así que dejaré el trabajo en el Bistro, iré y regresaré, siempre regresaré…

-¿Por lealtad a Tony?

-No… regresaré a ti…- declaró, tomándose de la mano del rubio y apretándola con fuerza- Eres el mejor de los hombres, Thor… sin ti, no sé que sería de mi vida, me cuidas, me valoras… y me respetas… ¿Cómo no voy a darme cuenta de lo mucho que me quieres… sin que yo te quiera también?

El besó llegó sin ser solicitado… un beso casto, de alas de mariposa, un beso que solicitaba permiso para dejar atrás todo lo malo y atravesar el umbral de una nueva oportunidad. Cerrar un capítulo e inaugurar uno nuevo, al lado de aquel rubio sensacional. Fue también una caricia rápida, si Stark los sorprendía, lo mínimo se llevaría dos horas gritándoles los riesgos de ser imprudentes.

-Puedo perderme para siempre en tu rostro, Loki…- murmuró Thor, terminando la caricia y observando con atención el delicioso sonrojo en las mejillas de durazno, en los párpados de los verdes ojos entornados con sus largas y negras pestañas, y la respiración todavía agitada por el ensueño…- Si vuelvo a besarte, jamás te dejaré ir…

-No permitas que me vaya nunca…- respondió Loki, ofreciendo la roja flor de sus labios nuevamente. Las palabras de Thor valían la pena el riesgo de ser sorprendidos.

***  
ACTUALIDAD  
-Sácalo… no lo quiero aquí, los reporteros van a llegar y no quiero que se cuente otra historia para hacer más suculento este caldo de rumores…

-No creo que una grúa industrial logre moverlo de su lado… nop, olvídalo, olvídenlo los dos. Thor se queda y ustedes están contratados para hacer contención de daños, no para arruinarle la vida a Loki. Los reporteros no pasan más allá de esta sala, y la versión oficial es simplemente un desvanecimiento por falta de alimento, de la emoción… no comió lo suficiente, y el calor del estudio provocó el desvanecimiento, es todo…

-Si se dan cuenta de que su cantante favorito, por el que están sintiendo devoción y por el que alimentan sus sueños de fans, tiene una relación semiestable con otro hombre, será contraproducente… justo estaba cocinándose un affaire con una cantante de moda, señor Stark y justo la estamos buscando para que venga a verlo o al menos, publique lo preocupada que es

-¡Ay! ¿Eso es en serio? ¿En eso están trabajando? ¿Para eso les estoy pagando una fortuna? ¿Para meterlo en chismes falsos? Entonces, mi sexto sentido dice que llegué justo a tiempo… no, no y mil veces no y les recuerdo que todavía soy dueño de su carta artística. Loki no va a meterse en una relación por contrato, es demasiado… pronto. No tienes mi aprobación…

Thor cerró la puerta para no escuchar la banalidad de la discusión… Como si Loki fuera un producto para transaccionar, se hablaba de negocios con su persona, de imágenes fabricadas, publicidad y chismes de farándula, pero nadie, incluso Stark, parecían genuinamente preocupados por su salud. Loki comenzaba a despertar después de estar bajo el efecto de sedantes, pues se le practicaron un par de estudios radiográficos y una tomografía, ahora solo restaba que se interpretaran los resultados y los médicos dieran su impresión sobre lo sucedido.

-Creo que están exagerando… de verdad, Thor, me siento bien… tan solo quiero ir a casa.

-Tony tiene razón esta vez, querido… no nos iremos sin que te valore un especialista, y me parece que se puso en contacto con uno de los mejores del país. Si los médicos permiten que viajes, te llevaremos con él en Nueva York, él te estará esperando… se llama Doctor Stephen Strange.

***

CUATRO MESES ATRÁS.  
-¿De nuevo ese dolor de cabeza?

-Deben ser las luces…- respondió Loki, tomando el analgésico y disponiéndose a volver al escenario- Pero te aseguro que con esto se me pasa pronto, además… ¡Debe ser la emoción de estar en este lugar lleno! ¡Escucha las voces! ¡Escucha los aplausos! Puedo sentir en la piel toda esa energía… es como un sueño dorado…

-¡Loki! ¡La banda quiere que salgas, quieren que cantes con ellos una última canción…

¿Cómo describir la más pura felicidad reflejada en aquel rostro que amaba? (Porque ya lo amaba) El segundo concierto abriendo para una banda famosa y ellos mismos le pedían subir a cantar y acompañarlos, compartir el escenario. Y era que el indiscutible talento y el ángel que poseía aquel novel cantante, llegaba al gusto de los fans. No pocas muchachas lo esperaban a la salida para conseguir un autógrafo o al menos una foto mientras subía a la limo del empresario Stark, no pocos jovenzuelos suspiraban con el aire romántico y ambiguo que destilaba… Loki tenía un encanto natural y lo desplegaba con elegancia, su discapacidad era como si añadiera una cereza al pastel, porque primero le ponían atención por morbo, pero terminaban enganchados a su música y a su sonrisa capaz de derretir un muro de piedra.

-¿Las luces?- cuestionó Tony, que estaba muy pegado a Thor para que no cometiera imprudencias.

-Loki en ocasiones puede distinguir luces y movimientos de sombras… por períodos cortos, ninguna silueta definida, y casi siempre son el aviso de que tendrá una jaqueca terrible por la noche…

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué hoy tendrá jaqueca?

-Quiere decir que sentirá estallarle la cabeza, que no podrá conciliar el sueño, que vomitará un par de veces y al amanecer… con un poco de suerte, podrá descansar un poco antes de la siguiente sesión de ensayos…

Tony se rascó la barba, pensando un poco sobre aquella situación… conocía a un gran especialista, un neurocirujano que acudía en ocasiones al bistro. Podía jurar que era fan de Loki, pero además, era el mejor neurocirujano de la ciudad y uno de los mejores del país… quizá si le contaba acerca de su muchacho… el médico quisiera agendarle una cita y realizarle alguna evaluación. Sabía lo reacio que era el pelinegro cuando se tocaba el tema de su ceguera, así que decidió tenerlo presente para llamarle y hacer lo posible para que Loki acudiera.

Thor podía ser de mucha ayuda, pero para lograr su cooperación, también él debía poner de su parte y no ser tan obsesivo de continuar interponiéndose entre los dos. Loki y Thor estaban mucho más que involucrados ya, así que tocar al que le estaba ayudando a salir del hoyo de depresión en que estaba, no era ya una buena idea, todavía no eran una pareja confesada, aunque, según la experiencia de Tony, solo era cuestión de tiempo… su astucia tenía que trabajar para permitirles estar juntos, y al mismo tiempo, seguir los planes de mercadotecnia con la imagen de su artista.

Y tal como lo pronosticara, esa noche Loki lo pasó fatal… tras vomitar varias veces, al fin, se quedó dormido en el sofá, sobre el regazo del rubio… Thor lo confortó, acarició la larga cabellera, dio un suave masaje en sus hombros y después, simplemente, lo dejó dormir… sin moverse, sin importarle su propio descanso y de paso, ausentándose de sus propias obligaciones en el Bistro… sí, sí… Stark lo mataría… era justo la noche que lo dejaba a cargo para que él pudiera irse a revolcar a sus anchas con el militar que lo tenía imbecilizado… porque el millonario no lo aceptaba, pero estaba casi o más enamorado de Rogers a cada día que pasaban juntos, como él lo estaba de Loki…

La diferencia, por supuesto, era que Steve Rogers escapaba de su hogar, la aventura a espaldas de su esposo sin duda, tenía un sabor diferente, pero bueno, había prometido no juzgar a su jefe y no lo haría tampoco esa noche. Se estiró como pudo y tomó su celular, le envió un par de mensajes explicándole y esperó que de regreso, le marcara enfurecido y le ordenara asistir al trabajo… pero después de tan solo unos segundos, Tony respondió que le daba la noche, pero que debía cuidar mucho a su tesoro… porque Loki era su nuevo tesoro y no lo iba a perder por una migraña mal cuidada.

-Gracias…- respondió Thor, en un audio de su voz grave- Ya está dormido, parece un pequeño gatito abandonado, que por fin encuentra un rincón calientito para refugiarse…

-Ay, que cursi eres… ricitos de oro- se burló Stark, devolviendo el audio con un meme tipo “Puke rainbow”.

Pero eso era en verdad, Loki era como un pequeño felino que se amoldaba a su conveniencia… libre cuando quería serlo, cariñoso cuando le daba la gana y definitivamente tierno, y hermoso y daban ganas de acariciarlo siempre... pensando en eso, Thor se quedó dormido también… y debieron pasar unas dos o tres horas cuando uno de sus muy conocidos y sonoros ronquidos, provocó que su minino despertara sobresaltado, con ese ruido de león tan cerca de su oído delicado, capaz de despertar a un muerto, lo arrancó sobresaltado de su sueño.  
Procuró no moverse demasiado, girando lo suficiente para quedar boca arriba y alcanzar la barba del rubio. Pasó su mano blanca y suave por el vello facial, sonriendo… palpó por encima de la camisa que usaba el otro solo para confirmar los músculos del poderoso pecho… su fuerza, su firmeza, su calidez… le arrancaron un suspiro velado… sabía lo cerca que estaba de la intimidad del rubio y se sonrojó pensando en una travesura… ¡Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hiciera “travesuras”! segundo suspiro, esta vez un poco más ruidoso, aunque Thor respondió con otro ronquido que semejaba un trueno. Todos sus avances durante meses, se limitaron a besos, abrazos… acurrucarse en el sofá y conversar… Thor jamás decía nada que sonara a una insinuación sentimental, ni tocaba más debajo de su cintura o de sus hombros, se comportaba como un solidario compañero y no traspasaba los límites… Loki aspiró su aroma, intentando descubrir si las feromonas masculinas tenían un perfume peculiar, algo diferente, un acento que explicara por qué se le llenaba el corazón de ternura y se le aceleraba el pulso cuando estaba así, tan cerca… Debía ser una mezcla de agradecimiento, de soledad y de cariño, al principio… porque actualmente, Loki estaba seguro que sentía mucho, mucho más…

-Perdón… te desperté…- murmuró Thor, abriendo los ojos pesadamente y encontrando para su felicidad, a Loki todavía apoyado en sus piernas.

-No importa… me siento bien, el dolor de cabeza se fue… te dije que era exagerado reaccionar con preocupación.

-Nunca estará de más revisarte… no me rechazarás si concertó una cita con un médico y te llevo… ¿Verdad?

Loki se sentó y dejó de tocar a Thor, cruzándose de brazos. Su típica reacción de negación. 

-No quiero pelear… nunca hemos peleado y no quiero comenzar esta noche…- siseó con un tono agudo y molesto, haciendo un mohín de disgusto que a Thor le recordó de inmediato a un niño caprichoso- Sabes que no necesito ir al médico y no iré…

-Okey… tampoco yo quiero pelear contigo, pero hagamos algo… si el siguiente episodio de migraña que tengas, es más fuerte que este… volveré a insistir, si se te pasa con el analgésico, entonces me callaré la boca… ¿Estamos?

-De acuerdo- respondió radiante el pelinegro, feliz por salirse con la suya, y echándole la mano encima a Thor. Se volvió hacia él, colocó su mano en el rostro varonil y lo besó. Thor crispó los dedos y los clavó en el respaldo del sofá, mientras controlaba el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo. “No pierdas el control… no pierdas el control”

-Vamos a dormir… -exclamó, sabiendo que era su oportunidad de escapar de aquellos besos que podía beberse toda la noche- ¿Sabes a qué hora tienes entrevista por la mañana?

-No sé… no me importa…- dijo Loki, sintiendo también las oleadas de una necesidad que durante varios días reprimió, pero que, en ese momento, eran tan fuertes, que lo estaban llevando a ceder a sus sentidos- Thor… eres muy bueno conmigo, eres un hombre con el que cualquiera se siente amparado, protegido… dime… ¿Qué pensarías de mí si yo…?

Thor no respondió, pero dejó de tensar los hombros y volvió a electrizarse cuando Loki se le subió a las piernas. Se montó con toda la intención de tomarle los labios y con manos ansiosas, sacarle la camisa por la fuerza…

-¿Qué haces?- murmuró, mientras devoraba la boca fresca que se pegaba a la suya con ansiedad- ¿Qué haces, Loki…?

¿Algo estaba mal? ¿Era una equivocación? Loki se paralizó, las dudas y los temores lo llenaron frenando su impulsivo round de cariño.

-Disculpa…- dijo entonces el de ojos verdes, desmontándose y caminando rumbo a su alcoba- Fue una idiotez… no pensé… no quise ofenderte… ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Cómo creer que tú… conmigo…!

Literalmente se le caía la cara de vergüenza, estaba excitado, estaba enamorado, deseaba ardientemente la cercanía de Thor… pero no le pidió permiso de avanzar. Después de obligarlo a guardar la distancia, a comportarse casi como un monje y reprimir sus sentimientos, de los que no hablaban desde hacía tiempo… se comportaba como un idiota… un idiota caliente y necesitado… un tonto al que abandonaron por su poco valor y ahora, tenía el atrevimiento de creer que tan solo porque su vientre le ardía de deseo, Thor tenía la obligación de estar listo y responder como él soñaba…

-Me moría de ganas de que te decidieras… Que al fin me permitieras besarte, tocarte… ¿Y ahora quieres escapar?

Loki escuchó la voz grave y profunda a sus espaldas y después, lo único que sintió fue un violento arrebato que lo arrancó del piso y lo levantó en el aire, sin tiempo de gritar o siquiera de preguntar nada, simplemente, igual que una pluma de ave, voló hasta caer, suavemente depositado en una cama que no era la suya…

-¿Estás loco…? ¿En la cama de tu prima?

-¿Crees que volverá antes de que quitemos las sábanas o qué?- se burló Thor, cayendo prácticamente sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Loki y apoderándose de los labios que ahora, reían abiertamente- Loki te adoro… si me permites estar contigo, será el mejor de los sueños que tengo y quiero volver realidad

-¿Vas a hacerme el amor o vas a seguir parloteando mientras yo me derrito?

Loki estaba listo, anhelante, deseaba con toda su alma encontrar en la calidez y el amor de Thor el verdadero amparo de su herido corazón. Y quien mejor para obsequiarse, enamorado y preparado, que al rubio aquel que lo había hecho todo para sanarlo, para lograr que se sintiera de nuevo amado… estiró su cuello de cisne para permitir que el otro lo devorara, se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido, su lengua húmeda mientras delineaba cada surco de su piel de durazno, gozó con los besos bajo su mentón afilado, con los besos a todo lo largo hasta los blancos y algo huesudos hombros… el corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho… fugazmente recordó a Fandral, si… con el que pensaba que había encontrado a su alma gemela… ¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¡Thor era el indicado! ¡Thor y sus manos maravillosas que acariciaban ahora sus largas piernas, que avanzaban lenta, pero inexorablemente hasta la cintura, desatando el cordón de su pijama para entrar bajo su ropa… “¡Oh!” exclamó, saltando ante el contacto directo de la enorme diestra del rubio en sus muslos, cálida, fuerte, decidida…

-Stark va a enloquecer cuando se entere…- gruñó Thor tomándose un minuto para quitarse la camisa que continuaba volando en su cuello, como si fuera una bufanda y contemplar, por un segundo, la maravillosa semidesnudez de su amado y ahora, su amante.

-No invoques al diablo… Es un controlador, tiene medidos hasta mis pasos desde que llego a cualquier parte, lo adoro, pero en estos momentos, no lo invoques, por favor- exclamó Loki, como si al nombrar a Tony el encanto corriera el riesgo de explotar, como burbuja de jabón, Thor prometió no nombrarlo más, entonces Loki se sentó en flor de loto, deteniendo al rubio para indicarle que deseaba iniciar esa primera noche juntos - Yo… te he imaginado tantas veces… quiero conocerte… permíteme conocerte, Thor Odinson…

No era tan necesario que se lo pidiera dos veces, el rubio dijo que sí, que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que le pareciera correcto. Loki arrugó la nariz brevemente, sonriendo… Después, se frotó las manos, como un gato a punto de devorarse un tierno ratón, incluso, se podría decir que estaba a punto de relamerse los bigotes… si los tuviera, tal como villano de película muda.

-Recuéstate- indicó, cosa que el otro, naturalmente obedeció sin tardanza- Tu perfil es más o menos como yo lo recuerdo- añadió, delineando con du dedo índice y describiendo las partes del cuerpo que estaba recorriendo- Tienes una nariz bella, corta y de fosas alargadas… y tus labios son finos… tu barba, por supuesto, robusta y bien recortada… pero es donde tu cuello comienza que siento tu fuerza, mi querido… el músculo se marca cuando aprietas la mandíbula… y tus hombros, son tan enormes y firmes…

-El brazo tampoco lo hace mal…- presumió Thor, sacando el bíceps para que Loki lo tocara y se sorprendiera un poco.

-Para nada lo hace mal… me levantas en vilo como si yo no pesara nada, y me siento un debilucho a tu lado… sobre todo si comparo mi brazo con el tuyo…

Una risa de complicidad, un silencio breve y Loki siguió su camino. Cerró los ojos, con gesto de éxtasis… le gustaba demasiado lo que tocaba libremente y con permiso del dueño: Los pectorales, las venas del cuello, las espaldas anchas… era como tocar una escultura de acero pulido, pero mucho más cálido y delicioso… Loki posó su boca sobre el pezón izquierdo del mayor, jugueteando un poco con la punta de su lengua y dando un par de chupaditas de nada… la lentitud no era exasperante, más bien insoportablemente excitante, embriagadora… prosiguió su camino a la ruta baja, la lengua supliría bastante bien los dedos que se quedaron estancados en el pecho de Thor.

-¡Cielos, cielos eternos…!- gruñó Thor, cuando Loki decidió revolver el fino y rubio vello arremolinado en su cicatriz umbilical. Eran cosquillas del infierno, porque le dispararon un espasmo tan placentero, como una descara eléctrica, que bajó directo a su centro medio y se siguió de largo por las ingles hasta darse la vuelta y darle un escalofrío en la espalda. El ombligo quedó hecho una sopa de saliva del pelinegro y éste rió con una carcajada de satisfacción… el momento cumbre de su inspección llegaba.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó, posando su mano tiernamente sobre el inmenso animal que luchaba por liberarse del bóxer y la pijama de Thor- ¿Tiene algún nombre tu amiguito?

-Ya que me llamo Thor, me pareció adecuado llamarlo Mjolnir… -jadeó el ojiazul, saboreando el momento- Y no le gusta que le llames “amiguito” creo que no le queda…

-Eso lo voy a juzgar yo…- contrapunteó Loki, bajando poco a poco la ropa, liberándolo cuidadosamente. Y como no podía verlo, se detuvo a la mitad para volver a tocar, esta vez sin telas de por medio. No pudo, sino murmurar un juramento a manera de sorpresa… era enorme, realmente enorme… y si calculaba que todavía no estaba totalmente erecto, entonces más le valía prepararse para aquel monumento en acción.

-Creo que está feliz de conocerte… 

-Creo que sí…- confirmó Loki, sosteniendo el miembro con las dos manos desde su base y después, dedicando tiempo para encontrar todas sus formas, concavidades y longitudes, cada surco, cada vena… las dos tremendas bolsas testiculares en un escroto suave y sin vello, un paquete de tamaño senior por donde quiera que se pudiera reconocer. - Imaginé que eras grande… pero creo que no estaba preparado para la realidad…

Thor lanzó una carcajada sonora, estaba, por supuesto, orgulloso de su virilidad. Su tamaño era legendario, y sus hazañas en la cama, se contaban también como verdaderas proezas de resistencia. “Tú no puedes decir que te asombra, lo que veo es que también lo tuyo es de respetable y muy adorable tamaño…”

Entonces, Loki tomó la posición de gato (otra vez la referencia felina) agazapado… listo para saltar sobre su presa y exprimirla totalmente. “Sí, pero todavía no es tu turno de conocer…”

El resto fue pura poesía, Loki fue primero a recorrer con la lengua el cuerpo y la cabeza del Mjolnir monumental, dio vueltas y vueltas por el surco balanoprepucial y chupeteó travieso el glande que pasó de rosa a rojo intenso, conforme se congestionaba su sangre. Luego volvió a lamer, una y otra vez, a todo lo largo… Thor estaba casi totalmente endurecido ya… Loki fue enseguida hasta el periné, lo besó y lamió con sabiduría, midiendo a cada lengüetazo, la intensidad con la que Thor comenzaba a revolcarse de placer. Cuando se sintió satisfecho del resultado, atrapó con fiereza la bolsa escrotal, chupando a su antojo y arrancando a Thor los primeros suspiros violentos y sonidos de animal en celo, que con su voz ronca, resonaban a música celestial en los oídos del pelinegro.

Su propio centro comenzó a responder, y se llevó una mano dentro de su ropa para masturbarse mientras proseguía devorando al mayor. Thor se percató y en medio de gruñidos incomprensibles, manoteó lo suficiente para que Loki le permitiera reemplazarlo en tan deseable trabajo. Y así, se adueñó de su virilidad, nada despreciable tampoco… Loki gimió suavemente y entonces decidió que ya era hora de atacar, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Thor se le adelantase y usurpara su lugar en la primicia del amor.

Pasó saliva para subir y meterse el miembro en la boca… lentamente, apretó con la lengua y el paladar, lentamente… subiendo, bajando… dejando la marca de la humedad de su saliva cada vez un poco más abajo (de ninguna manera creía poder hacer la “garganta profunda, era demasiado) sin dejar de acariciar y apretar el escroto… Thor halaba furioso el miembro de Loki, porque odiaba como se estaba controlando mejor, gozando el placer, pero quedándose quieto, mientras él parecía una cafetera hirviendo y derramando líquidos lubricantes en cada ocasión que sentía la boca de Loki cerrándose sobre su falo altanero…

-¿Eres color de rosa?- preguntó, causándole un sonrojo repentino- ¿Mjolnir es rosa, como tímido pétalo de flor? ¿O es rojo? ¿Quizá tiene un tinte casi color vino?

-Algo… sí… ¡No,no! ¿Cómo va a ser color vino? Es rosa, bueno… más o menos… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por curiosidad…- respondió evasivo, mientras volvía al ataque, esta vez succionando rápido, con fuerza, haciendo resonar el vacío cuando dejaba escapar el miembro hasta la cabeza y engulléndolo de nuevo al instante… era un trabajo heroico intentar abarcarlo por completo, pero lo intentó un par de veces a las que Thor respondió embistiendo y causándole estorbos en la garganta… prefirió mantener las cosas en la medida de lo que podía hacer, sin que dejara de ser bueno, por supuesto… y era cuestión de momentos, instantes preciosos en los que Thor, ya completamente fuera de control, jadeaba, apretaba los dientes y hacía ruidos de cavernícola, dejó de masturbarlo para tomarlo de los cabellos y ayudarle a que continuara su labor, que aquella sesión no bajara su intensidad ni su ritmo… estaba enloquecido de placer, Loki lo sabía, los primeros espasmos que precedían el orgasmo se acercaban… era la ora de elegir… ¿Se lo tragaba o lo dejaba derramarse en las sábanas? ¿Sería muy atrevido beberse toda su eyaculación en la primera vez que le hacía el sexo oral?

-Afuera, Loki… ¡Afuera! - ruñó Thor, tomando su tremendo instrumento para ayudarse a terminar, a un lado, sin que una sola gota traidora cayera en la boca o en el rostro de su amante, ni siquiera en su pecho… algunas gotas cayeron en las manos, y eso porque insistió en ayudarle a terminar… fue un orgasmo muy bueno, y una eyaculación abundante.

-Dos cosas, la primera: ¿Al menos te quedó un poco más rojo que rosa?- le cuestionó, esperando paciente que el otro retomara el ritmo de su respiración, pero sin dejar de lado su esto de plena travesura- y segundo… ¿Por qué terminaste fuera? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-No sé… eres tan preciado para mí… que no deseo mancharte de ninguna forma…


	6. CONFESANDO LA VERDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesiones varias...

-El Bistro no es lo mismo sin Loki y sin la vigilancia de águila del Señor Stark… No debió dejarlo ir y ahora, él ni siquiera se ocupa de su restaurante.

-¿Te estás quejando?- respondió Thor, cerrando el arqueo previo de la caja y supervisando al nuevo capitán de meseros- Fuiste elegido para reemplazarme, te conviene no hablar mal del jefe que te acaba de promover…

-No me quejo, además, ya conozco bien este sitio… pero no me vas a negar que se extraña la presencia de ese lindo pelinegro que nos alegraba las noches con su voz.

Thor se encogió de hombros, continuando su labor… por supuesto que lo extrañaba, él era el primero en añorar su presencia, su cercanía, verlo prepararse para brindar su música y ser acariciado por el dulce tono de su voz, esperarlo para regresar juntos a su casa… el recorrido a pié por el parque Central, detenerse a comprar la cena en un local abierto las veinticuatro horas, entrar a casa, la casa de los dos… y acurrucarse abrazados frente a la ventana, quedarse a veces sin dormir durante el resto de la noche, escuchando la lluvia o sintiendo el viento en el rostro, conversar del presente maravilloso, de los planes a futuro… extrañaba sus besos, su sabor, la forma en que por las mañanas Loki insistía en preparar el desayuno y verlo valerse por sí mismo y demostrar que no se limitaba para ninguna tarea, por más sencilla que fuera. Y Thor soñaba, por supuesto, que en algún momento de sus vidas, Loki estaría a su lado, viviendo juntos, formalmente… eso sí, de quien sabe cual manera, podrían combinar la ascendente carrera musical del ojiverde con su nuevo y prometedor negocio, un afamado Centro de Acondicionamiento físico.

Tony presentía que el momento de dejar ir al rubio se acercaba, una razón era, por supuesto, que necesitaba dejarle su espacio para emprender su negocio, pero la otra razón, la de más peso, tenía que ver con alejarlo de Loki. Thor no convenía a sus planes, lo tenía bien claro… pero lo apreciaba lo suficiente y por eso lo nombró gerente y le enseñó a llevar la contabilidad. Por primera vez, Thor se cuestionó si terminar la Universidad, después de todo, no hubiera sido mala idea… pero aprendió pronto y la confianza de Stark llegaba a tanto, que le dejaba solo la mayor parte de las noches para ir a amarse libremente con su adorado Rogers…

Y precisamente por esa libertad que el millonario disfrutaba, pasando largas horas en su nidito de amor, Thor comenzó a darse cuenta de la frecuente presencia de un hombre cuya actitud le parecía sospechosa… era joven, no muy alto, pero sí de gran estructura muscular (era su trabajo futuro, se daba cuenta quien cultivaba su físico y quien no), además caminaba erguido, y aunque su mirada se mantenía más bien huraña y baja, era evidente que buscaba desesperadamente entre los clientes del Bistro.

-Parece necesitar un trago…- le dijo, llamando su atención, notando un ligero sobresalto cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Tenía los ojos azules, el cabello castaño oscuro y los modos lo delataban, quizá, como un hombre de formación militar- ¿Puedo ofrecerle un whiskey? O quizá prefiera el vino tinto de la cata de esta noche…

-¿Tienes tequila?- respondió el otro, sentándose en la barra y quitándose los gruesos guantes de motociclista.

Thor conocía bastante su trabajo… lo enganchó en una conversación trivial mientras él mismo servía shots de tequila, sal y limón. Así se ganó su confianza y le soltó la lengua, averiguó que su nombre era James, que sí era militar y que estaba casado, pero tenía ciertos problemas en su matrimonio…

-Si está buscando a su esposo esperando atraparlo en una infidelidad… mi consejo es que no lo confronte con alcohol en la sangre… el falso valor que da, puede llevarle a decir o hacer cosas de las que después se arrepentirá…

-Amo a mi esposo, confío en él, pero… un buen amigo me contó que continuamente viene a este lugar y ve a alguien más… yo no quiero creer que me traiciona, por eso solo quiero que él sea sincero conmigo… si ya no quiere estar a mi lado, lo dejaré ir… pero que me lo diga de frente…

-Si está decidido… actúe, pero piense que sucedería si se equivoca, que consecuencias puede tener en su relación en el futuro. Es mejor hablar en lo privado...

-Sí… a quien engaño… si en este momento, viera a Steve entrar con otro hombre, no reaccionaría bien… me iría sobre ellos a golpes, me encargaría de dejarle un recuerdo imborrable marcado en el cuerpo, para que aprenda a no mentirme y a su amante, igual lo dejaría deforme, que lo piense dos veces antes de meterse con un marido que no es el suyo…

Así pues, aquel hombre era el esposo de Steve… y finalmente, había encontrado el sitio en el que pretendía esconderse con su amante. No serían buenas noticias para Tony, principalmente si los atrapaba bajando juntos del ático, sitio donde estaba ya tenía acondicionada una alcoba amplia y lujosa, ideal para sus citas clandestinas… Tony no se arriesgaba a ir a un hotel o a su propio departamento, o a su enorme mansión… simplemente, se reunían en el Bistro y tras beber un par de copas, subían para hacer el amor y después, Rogers bajaba discretamente para salir y subir a un taxi que ya lo esperaba… minutos después, Stark se reincorporaba a su trabajo en el restaurante… aunque, últimamente, solían bajar juntos, todavía comiéndose a besos… evidentemente adictos el uno al sabor y al calor del otro.

-Lamento que esto le esté sucediendo… nunca es sencillo confrontar a quien se ama y aceptar que quizá, sus sentimientos ya cambiaron… admiro el valor que tiene, y su paciencia… debe ser realmente un amor muy especial… luche por él si vale la pena y si no...

-No me compadezca… no busco la lástima de nadie, pero valoro tus consejos…- respondió James Barnes, algo mareado por el efecto del tequila- Me marcho ya o no podré montar mi motocicleta… pero… tú sin duda sabes si me equivoco o no… Steve es alto, rubio y muy atractivo, además… siempre usa su chaqueta militar… dime… te lo suplico… ¿Viene a entrevistarse aquí con su amante?

-Hable con su esposo cuando se le pase el efecto del alcohol- respondió Thor, usando un tono formal- Si es tan leal y honorable como dice, entonces no podrá negar nada y dígale de frente las cosas… tome usted la decisión, no espere que pasará como un cuento de hadas, y todo se arreglará con magia, cuando el corazón avisa… hay que ponerle atención.

-Cuando el corazón avisa… ¡Cuánta razón en tus palabras! - murmuró James, colocándose de nuevo sus guantes y ajustando el casco de motociclista- Ojalá nunca sepas su significado en carne propia…

***

-Buen chico… hemos terminado…- anunció el técnico, ayudando a su paciente a salir del tomógrafo y caminar hasta la sala de observación, donde estaba su camisa, y sus zapatos- ¿Lo ayudo a vestirse?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sé vestirme solo desde los cinco años…- respondió el aludido, con una sonrisa incómoda y negándose a recibir ayuda- ¿Gané una paletita de dulce por ser buen paciente?

Tony se apresuró a entrar y cumplir el deseo de su protegido, sacó la golosina de su bolsillo y la colocó en la mano de Loki, quien, igual que un niño, rompió el empaque y la llevó a su boca, saboreándola con verdadero deleite… cerró sus ojos de esmeralda, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y su cabello negro caía como cascada de obsidiana sobre la mitad de su rostro y su hombro derecho. Abotonó su camisa y se calzó los botines con toda destreza.

-Es deslumbrante…- murmuró en voz baja el hombre de bata blanca que estaba a un lado del millonario, de porte elegante, sienes de plata y aristocráticos rasgos afilados, una bien cuidaba barba de candado y una mirada felina, que sintió como su barrera de lejanía profesional se desvanecía ante aquel joven maravillosamente atractivo, que jugaba a la perfección una sensualidad innata en cada uno de sus movimientos, Loki seducía sin proponérselo a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino- Es un hombre, pero tiene el alma de un pequeño y travieso gatito…

-Por supuesto que sí- repuso Stark, observando al médico con el rabillo del ojo, mientras hacía una discreta señal a su asistente- Loki es mi tesoro, es mi niño de oro… y aunque parte de ese brillo es natural, yo me he encargado de pulirlo y llevarlo hasta la cima del éxito.

-No presumas tanto, Tony… sin mi talento, solo tienes dinero a montones, pero ahora te diviertes manejando mi carrera. Reconócelo, te doy motivos para salir de tu aburrida vida.

-Ahora, matasanos, dígame si ya encontraron el motivo de las constantes jaquecas mi niño malcriado, que apenas comienza a trabajar y piensa que tiene derecho de faltarme al respeto.

Strange estaba enlelado, ya había reconocido a Loki como aquel joven cantante que una vez vió en el restaurante de Stark, le parecía maravilloso que estuviera abriéndose paso en la farándula… sí, seguía siendo joven, seguía siendo encantador, pero le parecía que pisaba más fuerte, que usaba sus encantos de mejor manera y que estaba listo para comerse el mundo… eso si su padecimiento se lo permitía.

-Primero necesito que Loki me cuente con detalle como perdió la vista…

-Pues fue un accidente de motocicleta, Loki lo ha contado tantas veces, que yo mismo ya me creí que fue en una competencia y no en una travesura juvenil…

-No me diga lo que le venden al público, Stark… yo necesito la verdad y si no me lo quieren contar, lo deduciré igual, pero no les va a gustar mi conclusión. Necesito que me informe estrictamente la verdad.

-Okey, okey, chupasangre… Loki, dile al médico que es la verdad, solo la adornamos un poco para el público.

Loki estaba sonrojado, tenía el rostro bajo y retorcía los dedos nerviosamente. Stephen Strange, se acercó para hablarle con calma… su voz no dejaba dudas, era firme y mandatoria, le explicó a Loki que su ceguera no podía deberse a un golpe después de un accidente en moto… al menos no en primer lugar ni como única causa.

-La diferencia aquí… es que el origen de tus jaquecas y la forma de resolverlo son enteramente diferentes si nos cuentas la verdad… Tienes un futuro brillante, como dice en Señor Stark. Supongo que él merece saberlo…

-¿Loki? Este médico brujo ya me asustó… dime… ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Cambia en algo que yo lo diga?- declaró entonces el pelinegro, alzando los ojos al techo y conteniendo un par de rebeldes lágrimas- ¿No dice que mi destino está escrito? Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga… mi cuadro no cambiará, entonces no vale la pena decirlo y quizá no vale la pena intentarlo…

El joven artista, temperamental, se levantó e intentó salir del consultorio, era una rabieta típica y la mejor excusa para no responder. Stark no se dejó manipular, consentía a Loki, pero todavía podía controlarlo… aclaró la garganta tosiendo un par de veces y le ordenó, en tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas:

-Tú te sientas, señorito y me dices de inmediato de qué habla este médico o te juro que te recortaré en pedacitos, y no acepto ningún berrinche ¿De acuerdo?

Loki regresó a su asiento… ahora lloraba silencioso, le costaba confesar esa parte de su pasado de la cual se avergonzaba… se sentía solo, y desesperado, nunca lo había contado desde que sucedió… a nadie, ni siquiera a Thor...

-Quiero que Thor esté aquí… quiero que venga, que esté a mi lado…

-Loki… es importante que me lo cuentes… valoraré las alternativas de tu tratamiento- murmuró Strange, tomando las manos blancas y suaves del más joven, que no las retiró, sino se aferró a la calma que le transmitían- Confía en mis habilidades, yo no te voy a mentir… Tu amigo no lo podemos traer en estos momentos, pero estoy yo… confía en mí…

-Bien…- aceptó al fin- Es complicado contarlo… pero… la verdad es que… No tuve ningún accidente… hace unos años, cuando Fandral y yo comenzamos a salir, descubrí que él y mi hermano Helblindi realizaban ciertas transacciones que les dejaban una bonita cantidad de dinero… era fácil, era tentador… con el acceso que ambos tenían a ciertos asuntos del bufete de abogados de mi padre, vendían información… ganaban dinero… yo…- Stephen apretó la diestra de Loki, animándolo a seguir- Yo convencí a Fandral que me llevara, me volví parte del negocio… el dinero venía fácil y abundante, comprábamos cosas, nos dábamos la buena vida… yo no pensaba que hacíamos daño, era información de enormes empresas anónimas, sin nombre, sin víctimas… hasta que molestamos a ciertas personas, nos vigilaron y sorprendieron justo cuando se realizaba la venta… hubo forcejeos, salieron a relucir armas de fuego… yo, corrí hasta la motocicleta y la encendí… Fandral llegó corriendo y me apresuró a escapar de ese lugar, pero yo quería esperar a mi hermano… Fandral estaba muy molesto, algunos hombres se acercaban y de pronto, sentí un golpe seco en mi cabeza… todo se puso oscuro y perdí el sentido…

-Loki… estás diciendo… ¿Qué te dieron un balazo en la cabeza?

-Desperté dos meses después… completamente ciego… Fandral fue escondido por sus padres, yo era menor… así que la culpa recayó en mí y cumplí la condena en el hospital… cuando salí, ya no pudieron procesarme. Mi hermano… Helblindi… murió ahí mismo, lo mataron… él y yo fuimos los culpables al juicio de los demás, Fandral me visitó meses después y se quedó conmigo, el dijo que por agradecimiento… yo, así lo pensaba… pensé que de verdad me amaba…

-La bala… la bala en la cabeza…

-La bala sigue ahí… cuando nos mudamos para vivir juntos, me llevó con un par de especialistas y le dijeron que era inoperable, que se quedaría dentro y yo me quedaría ciego para el resto de mi vida

-¿Fandral te golpeó antes de abandonarte? ¿Thor te golpea?

-¿Thor? ¡No, no! ¿De dónde sacan eso? Thor es incapaz de una cobardía así, él ha sido conmigo solo amable, atento… cuida mi corazón, cuida de mí… ¡Thor me ama! Y yo… yo lo amo, lo respeto…

-Pero Fandral si te golpeó… ¿Verdad? Por eso la bala se ha desplazado… por eso puedes ver luces y te lastiman… Todavía hay un fragmento enorme dentro de tu cabeza y eso, Loki… te pone en peligro… Fandral te dijo verdades a medias, es difícil, pero no imposible llegar hasta tu lesión… y existe una posibilidad enorme de que mueras si continúa desplazándose y causándote inflamación, también puedes morir en el procedimiento… pero si todo sale bien…

***

-Es la última vez que te quedas con Thor… ¿De acuerdo, Loki? En este edificio no hay privacidad, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad… lo que te está sucediendo es más grande que tú y que yo mismo, debemos ser exagerados al cuidarte y eso incluye, que respetes los acuerdos del contrato… los aceptaste voluntariamente, múdate al nuevo departamento ya…

-También deben respetar lo que yo incluí en ese contrato…

-Pues buena suerte hablando con ese cabezota musculoso… mañana a las once en punto, te espero en el consultorio del Doctor Strange. Si el tipo ya nos asustó, ahora que nos diga como lo vamos a remediar. ¡Vamos a luchar por tu vida y eso requiere disciplina! Me obedeces o te las arreglas por tu cuenta… Tenemos tu brillante carrera pendiente de un hilo, para salvarla, primero tomaremos decisiones importantes sobre ti.

Loki bajó sin responder nada, dando un portazo a la limo de Stark. Caminó sin usar su bastón, tenía medidos los pasos y el orden en que debía subir los escalones para abrir la puerta. Subió hasta el departamento que compartía con el rubio y entró usando su llave, procuró no hacer ruido, quería sorprenderlo… por eso, cambió su gesto agrio por otro de felicidad. Aspiró profundo mientras cerraba con cuidado. El ambiente estaba impregnado de su aroma… olía a Thor en cada molécula de aire… en aquel departamento donde también nació el amor.

Lo escuchó hablar entusiasmado… parecía un murmullo que se aclaraba a medida que Loki se acercaba. La voz de Thor provenía de la pequeña terraza en el balcón… Thor hablaba sobre una rutina de ejercicio para mantener en forma los muslos, el área de los glúteos y la pelvis… no quiso interrumpirlo, grabar videos y subirlos a su red social era otra de las formas en que Odinson generaba ingresos, y como tenía un cuerpo espectacular, ganaba seguidores día con día.

-Dudo mucho que esos ejercicios reafirmen los glúteos en la forma que dices- exclamó divertido cuando la grabación terminó, saliendo a la terracita con un aire de inocencia, las manos enlazadas en su espalda y una sonrisa traviesa- Y como no puedo verlo… es muy necesario que lo investigue de la única forma que puedo…

-¿Podré venderte mi rutina de ejercicios si compruebas que funciona?- respondió el rubio, con voz ronca, acercándose al otro y tomando su mano para colocarla sobre su pecho, firme y poderoso…

-Esta no es la zona que quiero tocar…- refunfuñó el pelinegro, deslizando sus manos abiertas con lentitud… ya que estaba tocando el cuerpo perfecto de Thor, se aprovecharía al máximo de la situación… rodeó los anchos hombros y los fuertes bíceps, palpó la espalda alta y bajó poco a poco… hasta abarcar la redondez del trasero y cerrarse con emoción sobre su curva- No está mal… 

-¿Sólo eso? ¿No está mal? ¿Es todo lo que te inspiro?

-Cariño… sabes que eres todo mi mundo…

Thor lo aprisionó contra la baranda del balcón, buscando apoderarse de los rojos labios que jugaban a esquivarlo, provocando más su deseo. Por supuesto, no dejó de acariciar y apretar su redondo trofeo… pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, preparándose para permitir la caricia… Thor podía beber de su aliento toda la noche, porque lo amaba y nada le gustaba más que demostrárselo y hacerlo feliz.

-¿Es Stark todavía estacionado frente a nuestro edificio?- preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

-¿Tony sigue ahí?- preguntó el otro, sin disimular su disgusto- Ven… quiero que hagas conmigo un ejercicio…

Loki tomó la mano de Thor y lo llevó a sentarse sobre su cama. Le pidió que esperara un instante, entonces tomó del cajón donde guardaba sus accesorios una mascada de seda color verde musgo. Con todo cuidado, la dobló y la ató sobre los ojos del rubio… “No hagas trampa” murmuró, asegurándose que la prenda quedara bien sujeta a su testa.

-Cuéntame de que se trata…

-Experimenta un poco… yo no puedo verte, cariño… pero te siento, te huelo… percibo el aire que mueves cuando alzas la cabeza para echar atrás tu cabello, puedo predecir dónde vas a colocar tus labios únicamente por tu respiración… y ahora quiero que tú lo intentes…

Loki besó tiernamente los ojos del rubio, por encima de la mascada, luego, le brindó sus labios, permaneciendo boca a boca por largos minutos, Loki llevaba el ritmo del amor esa noche, así que se deleitó acariciando el pecho perfecto de su pareja, bajó su lengua traviesa por el cuello barbado, chupeteó un poco sobre la horquilla esternal, causándole cosquillas al mayor, bajó a los pezones, para pasar la puntita de su lengua húmeda sobre la tetilla izquierda, estimulándola, dándole vuelta, torturándola con placer.  
Thor lanzó un gruñidito de gozo, alzó sus manos para pasearlas por los blancos y firmes muslos de Loki, bajando su pantalón a toda prisa, jadeando ansioso por tocar la blanca, suave y firme piel de aquellas piernas kilométricas… pero el pelinegro tenía planes mejores.

-Por favor…- suplicó, cuando sus manos fueron retiradas con firmeza.

-Dije sin trampas…- replicó Loki, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo del rubio- No te quites la venda…

Inició a moverse con lentitud, frotándose contra el centro del mayor, que ya estaba rígido, peleando por ser liberado, y sintiendo todo el peso de las nalgas de Loki, apretándose, deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tan delicioso… tan sensual… un gemido corto escapó de su garganta, se puso de pié y se quedó inmóvil un instante… o al menos eso pensó Thor, porque de pronto sintió el empuje de un miembro carnoso, firme, dulcemente tibio y aromado a vainilla intentando introducirse en su boca… 

Loki no le permitió usar sus manos, solo su boca, así que la abrió grande para que el otro empujara a su gusto y después la cerró para succionar con fuerza y placer, apretando, aprisionando aquel gustoso bocado con la lengua contra su paladar, sintiendo como los empujes lentos estaban proporcionando a su dueño un placer enorme… Loki ronroneaba cada vez que Thor apretaba, cada vez que chupaba sin misericordia, como si quisiera exprimirlo y bebérselo de una buena vez. El mismo llevó su dedo a su parte posterior… para comenzar a relajarse, a jugar consigo mismo, eso enardeció todavía más al rubio, que escuchó el aumento de los jadeos y los suspiros, aunque no podía ver exactamente lo que pasaba. Loki comenzó a derramar líquidos lubricantes, estaba trepando peligrosamente hacia el éxtasis final y el otro no quería terminarlo todavía, así que se sacó el cetro de la boca para hacer un esfuerzo y volver a Loki de espaldas suyas, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de cisne y lo obligó a arquear la espalda.

-Prepárate a recibirme, amor mío…- susurró, entrando la tercera parte de aquel monumental miembro en la estrecha y cálida cavidad trasera del menor- ¡Eres delicioso! ¡Te amo tanto!

-Quisiera que el tiempo detuviera su marcha…- replicó el otro, en voz muy bajita- Hacerte feliz por la eternidad, brindarme a ti por siempre… Pertenecerte… ¡Te amo, Thor Odinson!

***

Loki tenía una regla inquebrantable: Después del amor, una ducha y cambio de ropa de cama. Así que prepararon todo para dormir, Loki se metió debajo de las sábanas limpias y se acurrucó junto al cálido y fuerte cuerpo de Thor, quien sin dudarlo lo abrazó, besó su frente y su cabello todavía húmedo y le deseó las buenas noches.

Loki suspiró.

-Cuéntame ahora que es lo que pasa…- dijo Odinson- Creo que ya te conozco los suficiente como para darme cuenta que algo te está preocupando…

-No es importante…- murmuró Loki, apretándose más contra el rubio.

-Vamos… dímelo… ¿Te enteraste de algo grave con los médicos? ¿Es relacionado con tu trabajo? ¿Tony se comportó mal contigo? Dímelo, mi amor… y dime que puedo hacer para solucionarlo…

-La verdad es que le prometí a Tony decírtelo… pero me da un poco de miedo…

-¿Tan malo es?

-¿Me odiarás si ahora te cuento un secreto que debí decirte desde el primer día?


	7. EL COSTO DE LA FAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki elige seguir adelante en su carrera, aunque para eso, debe sacrificar una parte muy importante de su vida... una serie de decisiones que duelen en su corazón...  
> También Tony recibe una dura lección de la vida.

Una vez más, Loki alzó su mano para mostrar el magnífico anillo de compromiso, presumió en su dedo anular una argolla de oro rosa con un enorme diamante engarzado en el medio. Sonreía tan esplendorosamente, que nadie dudaba de su felicidad. Todo parecía estar en armonía con el universo… el éxito profesional era suyo, ya que su música era bien recibida y se vendía como pan caliente, al igual que sus presentaciones personales, y su vida personal, en la que le sonreía el amor. A su lado, su pareja siempre a su lado, su ahora prometido y por si fuera poco, su médico de cabecera. Stephen Strange lo estrechaba enlazándolo por la breve cintura, mientras lo apuraba a subir la escalinata hasta la azotea, donde el helicóptero los esperaba para irse a su departamento. Era la víspera de Navidad… merecía unas horas de privacidad.

Los periodistas no dejaban de disparar sus cámaras, Strange calculó que las luces no tardarían en provocar el efecto negativo que conocía de sobra en su adorado pelinegro, así que, con toda diplomacia, se despidió y lo llevó arriba. Tony Stark comprendió el guiño del médico y tomó el protagonismo para continuar respondiendo sobre la nueva música de Loki, aunque, por supuesto, todos estaban más interesados en los detalles del próximo matrimonio de la estrella del momento.

-No sé cuando se casarán, apenas recibió Loki el anillo… pero claro, habrá boda, eso sin duda…

Cuando despidió al último reportero, Stark respiró aliviado, necesitaba quedarse a solas y también tenía sus planes personales, así que bajó a su vehículo y le indicó a su chofer que se marchara a su casa… “Toma esta gratificación extra, no creerás que soy tan malvado y explotador como para retenerte en este día tan importante… ve con tu familia y repórtate pasado mañana a primera hora”, el empleado agradeció… feliz por su libertad y con dinero en la bolsa, no lo pensó dos veces para dejar solo al millonario. Una vez sin compañía, tomó el volante y condujo hasta el área de Brooklyn, recorrió un camino conocido que le hacía pesado el corazón, conforme avanzaba, una opresión en el pecho lo obligaba a respirar pesadamente… deseaba llegar, pero todavía resonaba en su mente una voz de la razón que le suplicaba evitarse el desengaño. Detuvo el auto frente a un modesto edificio de departamentos y alzó la mirada de avellana hasta la luz que emanaba del cuarto piso… parecía que varias personas estaban dentro, sus siluetas iban y venían delineándose a contraluz… celebraban la víspera de navidad con una reunión de buenos amigos, de personas queridas, de familia, una fiesta donde se agradecía por la vida, por la felicidad de estar juntos, por los venturosos deseos para el futuro…

-Oh, Steve…- murmuró Tony, negándose a derramar una sola lágrima. Él no estaba invitado, él no estaba en ese departamento miserable, él no estaba abrazado de su esposo, sonriendo, recibiendo a los invitados a la mesa, brindando con amor… su triste papel, al que solo se auto confinara, era estar en la sombra… escondido… aspirando que al menos por un segundo, Rogers alzara la copa y lo mirara entre las burbujas del vino, se acordara de él y pensara en él… solo un instante… una llamada… un mensaje que le indicara que estaba presente en sus pensamientos y en su corazón… Respiró hondo y encendió de nuevo el lujoso automóvil… nada de eso tenía trazas de volverse realidad.

No fue a su casa, la inmensa soledad de su mansión solo agravaría su malestar, a cambio, se dirigió hasta el pent-house donde Loki tenía su residencia neoyorquina. Su ubicación era sin duda, un inmueble privilegiado, con una excelsa vista al Parque Central… okey, Loki no lo disfrutaba de esa forma, con los ojos, pero podía aspirar los aromas de la naturaleza, podía también cruzar la avenida y caminar en el parque por las mañanas. Tenía un perro lazarillo, un Golden Retriver llamado Fenrir, de esa forma, podía ejercitarse sin necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado, aunque por orden de Stark, los guardaespaldas siempre lo seguían de cerca, sin dejarse descubrir. Le costó bastante esfuerzo lograr que Loki se mudara, pero al final, el pelinegro lo convirtió en su residencia habitual. Iba más de acuerdo a su nuevo estatus de estrella.

Entró con facilidad, conocía la clave de entrada. Tenía un poco de hambre y muchas ganas de beber… casi eran las doce y el ambiente en la gran manzana era absolutamente festivo, el bullicio de las calles, la risa de las personas y el ruido de música y voces en la mayoría de los departamentos habitados, llenaban de vida y magia la ciudad. El ambiente frío le despejó un poco los pensamientos, se animó pensando que quizá podría pasar un rato en compañía de Loki. Después de todo, ya no tenían solo una relación laboral… con el tiempo, ambos aprendieron a apreciarse, a establecer una amistad.

Pero su departamento estaba completamente a oscuras… Stark pensó que él y Strange estaban metidos en la cama, teniendo sexo de celebración, finalmente, hasta podía creerse que el hacer público el compromiso, formalizar el noviazgo, abrieron el corazón del joven cantante y el amor cumplía su cometido…

-¿Cómo está Rogers?- lo cuestionó una voz suave, y una silueta elegante que hizo tintinear un vaso de cristal, colocándolo sobre la barra de madera labrada y sirviendo otro trago de coñac.

-Está en su casa… con su marido… cenando pavo, bebiendo ponche de huevo…- respondió Stark, sentándose frente al otro hombre y tomando la bebida para darle un largo sorbo- Besándose bajo el muérdago… todo lo que haces con tu amorcito.

-No es sencillo amar a un hombre casado… -Stephen encendió una luz y atenuó su brillo. No quería perder su miserable ambiente de autocompasión del todo.

-El me ama… Pero ciertos compromisos no se pueden evitar.

-Pero pasa las fechas importantes con él y no contigo… no te engañes, Stark. Si no está a tu lado, es porque está donde debe, donde su lealtad y su corazón le indican… así siempre ha sido y así siempre será. 

-Cállate, matasanos… no veo que tú lo tengas sencillo tampoco… ¿Te echó Loki de su cama?

Strange sonrió, rellenando su vaso y bebiendo casi todo el licor de un golpe. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó un objeto brillante que colocó sobre la barra.

-Aquí está el anillo… dice que no se lo pondrá si no es para hacer una entrevista o en una presentación… y respecto a que me echó de su cama, bueno… yo nunca lo he tocado en la intimidad… jamás lo ha permitido, sigue siendo ridículamente fiel a Odinson…

-¿Lo ves? Eres el imbécil mayor… al menos yo acepto que soy el amante, me meto con Steve en la cama y nos devoramos deliciosamente… tú eres solo la otra parte del contrato…

-Pero Loki puede ser pretendido y conquistado, soy perseverante, casi siempre consigo lo que quiero… tarde o temprano… Y en medio de toda esta farsa, mis oportunidades de casarme con él y hacer que me ame son mucho mayores que las tuyas de que Barnes dé el divorcio a ese rubio Capitán…

-Puedes irte un poco al infierno con tus malos deseos…- recriminó Tony, vaciando su tercera copa consecutiva.

-Calma, hombre… no existe cosa más triste que sentirse solo en estas fechas. Ya que llegaste, convence a Loki que baje… pasemos una velada tranquila y amigable… no aspiro a más de momento. Pero si no quiere, entonces sí, vamos a beber tu y yo hasta caernos…

-¡Por nuestras malas decisiones! ¡Salud!

Tony no estaba seguro de subir a la alcoba del pelinegro y obligarlo a bajar… no se sentía especialmente encantador y tolerante esa noche. Loki también estaba pasando una festividad muy solitario, seguro estaba llorando, extrañando terriblemente a Thor. No… no era buena idea buscarlo… Si no podía controlar la lluvia dentro de su alma, menos podría detener la de Loki.

-¿Por qué, Tony?- preguntó Stephen mientras buscaba una nueva botella para descorchar- ¿Por qué Thor abandonó a Loki? La verdad es que parecía tan enamorado, tan seguro de quedarse a su lado y ampararlo… ¿Por qué terminaron? Cuéntame.

***

Catorce meses atrás, Tony Stark confirmó que su decisión fue la correcta, despidió al mánager que él mismo contratara para manejar la carrera de Loki, estaba harto de los problemas que atrajo a la vida del cantante y la forma en que complicara lo que debía ser un sendero exitoso, lo peor fue que en un movimiento ambicioso, el mánager firmó un contrato para una relación falsa con una vacía, hueca y ambiciosa cantante de moda. Ella necesitaba demostrar al mundo que era capaz de atraer el amor estable y desinteresado de un joven exitoso y de buenos sentimientos, y también que la discapacidad visual no era obstáculo para el amor, en pocas palabras, necesitaba ensalzarse ella misma a expensas de un buen amor y presumir de un corazón generoso… Loki la necesitaba para posicionarse y mejorar sus relaciones públicas. Parecía un gana-gana obvio… pero no contaban con la presencia del celoso, correcto y perseverante Thor, quien seguramente convenció a Loki, en más de una ocasión, de no prestarse a esos juegos de falsedad… Loki aceptó un par de salidas totalmente coreografiadas, para lucimiento de ambos y después, haciendo caso a su rubio, rompió el contrato… demostrar abiertamente que no estaba dispuesto a jugar el juego, y declarar que ciertamente, ahí no existía amor,

Un movimiento honesto, pero de graves consecuencias.

La ira vengativa de la mujer no se dejó esperar y los rumores más venenosos fueron esparcidos por su equipo publicitario, quienes, con el colmillo retorcido de la experiencia, hizo trizas la reputación del joven cantante. Ahí fue donde Stark decidió hacer control de daños, tomando él mismo las riendas del manejo de su carrera. Y asesorado por los mejores abogados, publirrelacionistas y empresarios inició una contracampaña para limpiar el nombre de su protegido.

Lamentablemente, se requería una nueva farsa… 

-“Thor no se prestará jamás a esto… si no estuvo de acuerdo la primera vez, no sé que te hace pensar que no protestará en esta ocasión” 

-“Pero necesitamos componer las cosas, Loki… jamás se creerá el público que dijiste la verdad. Además, existe un contrato… lo siento, es válido y tiene cláusulas que lo blindan en un caso como este… tú rompiste el contrato, ella tuvo derecho de destrozar tu reputación, pero… necesitamos un antídoto farandulero, algo que cause las mismas dosis de publicidad y de interés, pero esta vez a tu favor. Me la voy a jugar contigo, porque creo en tu talento y creo que vales la pena… mis abogados están dispuestos a contrarrestar a los de ella y mira, no es cosa sencilla… Loki, me lo debes…”

-“Entonces que sea Thor quien entre en escena, nuestra relación es real… ¿Necesitamos un nuevo noviazgo, un supuesto amor verdadero? ¡Pues que mejor que él y yo! Nadie podría decir que no nos amamos”

-“Loki… muchachito mío… lo que necesitamos es una estrella refulgente, alguien que sepa manejar a los paparazzi y mienta con una sonrisa esplendorosa, alguien con quien la prensa quiera verte y que te trate como un príncipe… Señor músculos no encaja aquí, créeme, urge alguien bastante más experto en asuntos de sociedad“

Loki sospechó que ya lo tenía todo en la mente, que Tony concretaba un plan para liberarlo de aquella mala estrella y que solo requería que se decidiera… no podía decir que no le dio la opción; si no deseaba avanzar, podía renunciar, volver al anonimato, a la mediocridad, aceptar que el error cometido por el consejo de Thor destruiría sus sueños... o podía luchar... aunque luchar significaba sacrificarlo.

-“¿Ya entendiste de que se trata, Loki?”

Y así fue como, una mañana como todas, Thor sintió que su fé y su ilusión se quebraban en mil pedazos cuando escuchó en la TV, mientras se preparaba para abrir el Bistro, que el famoso cantante invidente, Loki Laufeyson, estrenaba un nuevo romance, ni más ni menos, que con un afamado, rico y apuesto galeno llamado Stephen Strange. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… pero las fotos filtradas (a propósito) mostraban a una pareja amorosamente tomada de las manos, bebiendo champagne, disfrutando de un atardecer de estío a bordo de un lujoso yate propiedad de Strange… su paseo por la Bahía del Hudson se hizo célebre, era el contraataque para retirar a Loki de los malévolos rumores de su fallido contrato anterior…

Aunque, irónicamente… tuvo que aceptar otro contrato que lo ligaba a Strange.

-Thor renunció…- dijo Stark, colgando el teléfono, visiblemente molesto porque sus restaurantes se quedaban sin su hombre de confianza para manejarlos en su ausencia. - ¡Ese tonto arrogante musculoso! Renunció sin avisar, botó todo y se largó… ¿Dónde va a encontrar un trabajo mejor que el que yo le daba? ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza que no puede comprender que esto es solo una farsa?

-¿Renunció… pero, por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió, Tony? ¿Por qué Thor renunció sin llamarme, sin decírmelo?

-Bueno... te lo voy a decir porque supongo que de todas formas te vas a enterar… tu rubio renunció, porque esta mañana se publicaron las fotos del paseo en yate…

-¡¿Qué?! Tony… ¿Es cierto lo que me dices? ¡Quedamos que esas fotos no saldrían hasta que yo hablara con Thor! No lo preparé, él no sabe por qué tomé mis decisiones… ¡Thor! ¡Seguro me odia! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Stark? ¿Por qué?

-Cálmate, Loki… por favor. ¡Hey!- exclamó Stark, intentando contener la inquietud del ojiverde, que en un impulso imprudente, abrió la portezuela de la limo e intentó bajar cuando el auto estaba en marcha- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te vas a hacer daño! ¿A dónde se supone que quieres ir? Tranquilo… estamos en la misma ciudad, no se pudo ir lejos, quizá está ahora mismo en su casa, pensando un poco más calmado. Yo te llevo… no hay necesidad de hacer dramas… ¿De acuerdo? Si quieres ir con Thor, iremos con Thor… yo te llevo y tu subes para hablar con él, te esperaré en el auto… ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Solo prométeme que no volverás a hacer una locura, tu carrera está en juego, solo ten eso en mente.

***

Parecía que el departamento estaba vacío, silencioso… Loki no pudo percibir la presencia de su querido compañero, pero a cambio, a su nariz llegó el perfume diferente que se aspiraba en el ambiente. Un perfume de mujer… Loki se paralizó… supo al instante que una mujer estaba dentro del departamento y no sabía si ya lo estaba viendo la dueña de ese aroma, así que simplemente, se detuvo en la mitad de la estancia y esperó un poco. Sus sentidos sensibles, que suplían la falta de visión, le advertían que alguien se acercaba, con pasos suaves, con ademanes ligeros que movían las partículas de perfume en el aire. Una respiración acompasada y sin duda, una expresión de sorpresa en un rostro que no podía ver.

-Si buscas a Thor, no se encuentra en casa…- dijo, en efecto, una voz femenina, suave y amigable, pero desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Loki, retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia la salida.

-En verdad yo debería ser quien pregunte eso… pero yo soy Frigga…

-La madre de Thor…- complementó el otro, palideciendo un poco- ¿Y es Carol quien está aquí también?

La dama arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertada por la afirmación… giró la cabeza e intercambió una mirada interrogante con una bella joven rubia que permanecía sentada en el sofá, inmóvil y silenciosa.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella es Carol?

-Hay dos perfumes diferentes- respondió Loki, con naturalidad- Uno de ellos es el mismo de la habitación de la prima de Thor… Carol Danvers.

Las dos mujeres admiraron ciertamente la fineza del olfato del recién llegado. Pero fuera de eso, no se daban por enteradas de ningún otro detalle que no fuera lo que los rumores les llevaran hasta sus oídos. La relación del heredero de Odín Borson con un muchacho sin nombre, sin fortuna, sin más reputación que la de ser el hijo de un conocido abogado comercial, con quien por si fuera poco, no mantenía comunicación alguna.

-¿Te dijo que éramos primos?- habló la mujer rubia por vez primera, con un acento sarcástico que hizo doler el corazón de Loki- Dime, señora Frigga… ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Thor para lastimarme o para obtener un poco de diversión en mi ausencia? ¡Me convenzo que he hecho bien en volver!

-Carol…- recriminó la dama, mirándola con severidad- guarda silencio… no vamos a perder la compostura, estamos aquí para aclarar un poco las cosas y ponerlas en su justo lugar. Y tú, querido, me parece que eres quien me debe una explicación… este departamento es el obsequio de bodas para Carol y Thor, y mi hijo no me avisó que tenía inquilinos… ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Algo entre él y tú?

-Yo…- titubeó Loki, percibiendo un toque de hostilidad en la voz de ambas mujeres- Yo no necesito dar explicaciones de mi vida personal a nadie… incluso, con el debido respeto, a la madre de Thor…

-¡Por favor! ¿No me días que pretendes hacerte el inocente? ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que sucede entre estos dos? ¡Toda mi casa huele a sexo! Thor encontró una forma humillante de entretenerse y burlarse de mí… lo acepto, nos distanciamos por demasiado tiempo, quedamos en muy malos términos, pero escucha… y esto va para ti, niño de cabellos negros: Thor y yo no hemos roto, nuestros planes de boda siguen adelante con su colaboración y sin ella, nos casaremos dentro de seis meses, este departamento es mi casa… esa alcoba donde está toda tu ropa (La cual, por cierto, ya he descolgado para echarla a la basura) es nuestra alcoba… si descubro que tú y mi prometido han danzado el tango horizontal en mi cama, entonces, mañana mismo mandaré incinerarla…

Loki no podía con su vergüenza, estaba parado en medio de una casa que había sentido como su hogar y ahora estaba siendo reducido al intruso en una relación ajena, la incómoda figura del amante de ocasión, la mentira descubierta de Thor, porque jamás le habló de aquel compromiso, de que los planes de matrimonio continuaban… Carol comprendió que lo tenía en sus manos. La sutileza no era lo suyo, ni tampoco la piedad… se sentía herida y engañada, no solo su prometido ya no pensaba en ella, sino que tenía otra relación… ¡Y con otro hombre! No le cupo duda que Thor lo planeaba todo muy bien. Pero, ella todavía no se rendía y lo demostraría.

-Hablaremos tu y yo a solas… después- intervino Frigga, conocedora de los arranques agresivos de su supuesta futura nuera- Ahora quiero que guardes silencio… necesito comprenderlo todo y esta actitud tuya no me ayuda…

-No le tenga piedad, señora. Él sabía en lo que se metía… ¿O no? ¿Acaso quieres que crea que nunca viste nuestras fotos? ¿Qué nunca leíste nuestras cartas? ¡Todo está sobre mi tocador! ¡En mi mesita de noche! Afronta las consecuencias de ser el amante de ocasión… yo soy la novia, la prometida… y me da mucho asco estar tolerando tu presencia, cuando ni siquiera tienes el valor de sostenerme de frente la mirada…

-Carol, basta…- exclamó Frigga, dándose cuenta que la rubia estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-¿Ahora se pone de su lado? ¿Ahora se arrepiente de apoyarme? ¡Quedamos en estar juntas en esto y echar fuera de nuestra casa a este hombre oportunista! Claro, la fortuna de las Empresas Borson no es nada despreciable ¿Verdad?

-¡Carol!- insistió la madre de Thor. Ahora también la dama se sentía avergonzada de la boca suelta de la rubia- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que él… es ciego?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Loki no sentía su condición como un insulto, ser ciego no le causaba molestia, comprendía que las personas se sintieran incómodas, que no supieran como tratarle o dirigirse a él, que usaran la palabra “ver” con repetición, de manera coloquial, “Mira lo que hiciste” “¿No lo viste venir?” “Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo” esas y muchas otras linduras parecidas… y siempre comprendía, siempre tenía la paciencia de ignorar o explicar, dependiendo de su interlocutor y su contexto… pero en ese momento… se sintió agredido, como si fuera motivo de vergüenza carecer de ese sentido y como si debiera disculparse por ello… su entereza no estaba resistiendo. Ya se sentía bastante mal porque Thor lo estaría odiando, repitiendo precisamente lo que el rubio le suplicó no hacer… y ahora esto… estaba siendo demasiado para su fortaleza. Si se derrumbaba, sería más vergonzoso aún… su dolor de cabeza comenzó… no por la luz, pero sí por la tensión a la que se estaba sometiendo…

-Creo que… debo irme…

-¡Cobarde!- declaró Danvers, riendo con desdén- Claro, vete… escóndete en algún rincón miserable a llorar, pero deja ya mi casa y sobre todo… deja ya a mi hombre. No te le vuelvas a acercar… y menos intentes darle lástima. ¿Cómo se acostó contigo si eres un discapacitado? ¡Thor debe estar jodidamente loco!

-Lo siento…- murmuró Frigga, sintiendo compasión y acompañándolo a la salida. Obviamente, a la mujer ni siquiera le había importado buscar la verdad, ella solo buscaba recobrar su sitio en el corazón y en la vida de Odinson… a cualquier precio, a como diera lugar- Yo te buscaré… dime tu nombre y dame tu teléfono, todavía quiero que hablemos…

-No importa… no importa…- murmuró el pelinegro, bajando precipitadamente la escalera, sin esperar el ascensor y corriendo a los brazos de Tony Stark, quien, cumpliendo su palabra, lo esperaba afuera. El millonario sabía que Loki bajaría con el corazón roto, lo presintió y no estaba muy equivocado.

***

PRESENTE:  
-¿Las dos de la mañana apenas? Será una noche muy larga…- Strange buscó en la hielera lo necesario para preparar un cóctel, uno que llevara bastante vodka, de preferencia- Y entonces, Stark… ¿Thor simplemente desapareció de la vida de Loki? ¿No lo buscó? ¿No se dieron ninguna clase de explicación?

-Loki ha estado fuera mucho tiempo… y cuando regresamos, no tiene tiempo para buscarlo.

-O no se da ese tiempo…

-Oye, médico brujo… ¿Tú estás enamorado de él o no? Me parece que en ocasiones te importa demasiado, y en ocasiones simplemente lo tratas en los términos del contrato… ¿Para qué quieres saber entonces? Después de esa noche, Loki y yo comenzamos a viajar y en este momento, no sabemos donde está ese tonto rubio, no volvió ni siquiera a cobrar su liquidación, a firmar su renuncia, no recogió una sola de las pertenencias de su casillero… y por lo que sé, el departamento ese ya no lo habitan ni él, ni la rubia prepotente…

-¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de mi profesión, Stark? Que puedo manejar las situaciones con frialdad… de verdad, puedo estar deseando matar a Thor, pero siempre lo saludaré con una sonrisa. Puedo morir de celos por la indiferencia de Loki, pero puedo esperar otra oportunidad para que sea mío… Voy a subir por él, lo traeré aunque sea a rastras y me aseguraré que no esté consumiéndose en su miseria, ni tu ni yo tampoco… hoy vamos a brindar, cenaremos cualquier cosa si encuentro algo en la cocina y si no, nos comportaremos como adultos civilizados y tendremos una velada de amigos… ¿Podemos, no? Si yo puedo manejarlo, todos podemos.

-Pues deberías enseñarme… ya que yo me estoy muriendo… me muero de celos y de dolor…

-Pobre Tony… estás enamorado también…


End file.
